


The Midnight Hour

by Formaltaliti



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Betrayal, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Mana Transfer, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Slow Burn, Succubus, The Black Rose (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formaltaliti/pseuds/Formaltaliti
Summary: Slowburn Graves x TF: Malcolm and Tobias attempt to pull off a huge heist, only to end in Malcolm being betrayed by his partner. He starts a new life in Piltover and ends up searching for Tobias on a whispered rumor. Little does he know a succubus and a secret organization are pulling the strings of his destiny he's working so hard to control.





	1. His Departure

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a romance between Graves and Twisted Fate. It will be slow burned in order to keep them in character as much as possible. This chapter will be slightly longer than future ones. I wanted to set the tone of the story and explain how Malcolm feels about the betrayal. This has finally been beta read and includes much-needed corrections. The first chapter should read easier now. Thank you so much for your help, MadManMaddox!
> 
> Update 1/13/18. After finishing this fanfic I've decided to go back and revise all chapters. I'll update this section once I've done so!

Malcolm Graves had his back pressed firmly against the freezing steel walls of Piltover. The mid-winter air brushed icy stabs through his warm, thick skin. His eyes were fixed away from the city's light traffic, tall buildings, and footsteps briskly pacing through the city. His mindset was separated from the nightly activities. Distant memories flooded the dreary black sky. The rough man reflected on the coarse paradigm shift he endured over the last three years. A change from Bilgewater's exhilarating life of crime to the circulative lifestyle in a city. What was once unpredictable turned into a monotonous blur with each day he awoke.

Dreams were the only escape that broke the endless cycle. Memories of the exciting life in Bildgewater played through his mind. A strong majority of them were with his former partner in crime. He grunted and recalled the robberies and betrayals, and the scene that changed his life drastically replayed in his mind.

\----

Malcolm recalled the scene photographically, and all feelings associated with it. It was an early winter morning, yet the coastal temperatures clashed with the season's perceived lack of warmth.

Ever since the recent invasion of Noxus, security was at a minimum. Guards that lacked magical ability secured the entrance to the capitol and the castle grounds. An enormous amount of gold and jewels were stored away in the treasury, so  - with the current conditions - This was the perfect time for Malcolm and his partner to pull off the perfect crime.

Tobias teleported them past the entry with ease, for infiltrating a magicless city was like breathing to the magician.

The two scoundrels blended into Ionia’s main capital. Dozens of small inns connected with homes of various material and sizes flourished beyond the steel border walls. The center of the capital had various vendor stalls open all hours of the night. Magical runes, exotic fruits, and various literature were organized throughout the shops.

Decorative shrubs followed the pathway to the marketplace. The castle courtyard was beyond the marketplace outside a few higher estate homes and lodging. They towered in comparison to the smaller inns and housing.

The two men spent the afternoon in a nearby wooden bar. The aroma of lingering cigar smoke and freshly brewed alcohol etched into the tight surroundings. A tense atmosphere gripped the area, several heated arguments boomed from the idle chatter and coarse laughter.

“You fuckin’ cheat!” several men cried as Malcolm’s partner, Tobias Fate, played the winning card.

“Just lucky I reckon,” Tobias replied with a slight smirk.

Malcolm was constrained against a corner of the establishment, lazily smoking cigars. He tried to relax inside the tavern and mentally prepare for the heist the duo was about to attempt. The thought of being set for life caused the older man to glee with desire. He wanted nothing more than to live a life of luxury, to climb to the top, without fear of what tomorrow would bring.

The nicotine eventually caused a juxtaposed reaction. His heart rate and nervousness accelerated like the winds from a tropical storm. He was visibly anxious. His face flushed, pupils widened, and hands shaking slightly.

Night approached in a few scarce blinks. The time for their greatest robbery had arrived.

Tobias laid a final winning hand down on the table. Furious men fumed at the astonishing luck he appeared to bestow. He chuckled, then calmly walked away from the cunning remarks and raised fists that bellowed behind his back.

He stood in front of Malcolm and bestowed a face full of confidence. He extended his arm out towards him and motioned him forward.

"Come on. You can't chicken out now, partner," Tobias teased. His voice carried a serious tone, yet his gestures, such as playing with Malcolm's hair, were playful.

"Sorry, Fate, I reckon something could go off plan, this is the Queen's money after all," he grunted. The younger scoundrel flashed a quick smile.

"Don't you worry, princess. I'll get us out of there if something goes wrong."

Malcolm swiftly delivered a firm punch to his arm.

"You can't rely on of cheatin' forever."

"Let's get this over with.”

The scenery around Malcolm's memory shuffled around. He recalled the long walk from the bar through the vendors that attempted to sell them various goods. The merchants were met with a cold shoulder as they continued forward through the higher estate homes, and to the queen's castle grounds.

Unsettled wind embraced them as they moved onward. The occasional breeze would send a chill up Malcolm’s spine despite the night’s unusually warm climate, as he couldn’t remove his paranoid thoughts of possible failure. A single error in their life of crime could lead to a living through the most mundane tasks. He shuddered; a world without magic and petty theft were like an alcoholic without his keg to the scoundrel.

Slow nervous breaths escaped him as he tried to force his thoughts elsewhere. He glanced around the luxurious lodging and admired the variety of materials between each home used as a structure. Brick, cobblestone, sandstone, and various types of wood added a variety of color that contrasted with the lower-class households south of them. He found it odd that the entrance of the city didn’t feature any of these homes. Their placement baffled him from an aesthetic standpoint.

After a long walk down the path of the homes, the castle grounds were in sight. They walked inconspicuously into a nearby alley and took care to remain unseen. If Tobias’ mana was drained too early, a failed escape was a possibility.

Impatient exhales escaped Malcolm’s lips. His partner took notice immediately, and Tobias' hands fluttered from his pockets to Malcolm's shoulders as he leaned closer to him.

“If you don’t settle down you’re going to blow these houses away, and we don’t have the money just yet to replace any of these gorgeous homes,” he whispered playfully as his grip tightened.

“Shut up, Fate.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” He released his grip, and they continued onward.

Minutes passed as they hid in the shadows of a nearby side street. Soft footsteps and idle nightly chatter carried on as the remaining residents walked in their homes to turn in for the night. The wisps of noise dissipated against the occasional breeze. Tobias motioned Malcolm forward after scanning the surroundings. Malcolm nodded and stepped closer. Tobias grabbed his arm once he was within reach.

Subtle incantations escaped Tobias' mouth as he withdrew a king of spades. “With the king in hand, disassociate us from royalty. Rays that shine, refract us tonight.”

An ominous breeze picked up in the distance and the environment was suddenly clouded with a thick blue mist. With the spell cast, Tobias had them cloaked within the surroundings.

“Watch your step. We might be invisible, but any foreign sound might alert them,” Tobias murmured.

Careful footsteps paced towards the gateway that guarded any immediate intruders. Despite the thick mist, they had plenty of vision in their immediate view.

Tobias withdrew a heart of queens and began to chant a teleportation incantation, “Queen of the castle, let me in without worry. Teleport me in without any hassle.”

A red aura blinded them, and, after a brief moment, the radiating color was replaced with the view on the other side with no iron bars in sight. They continued onward and were careful to avoid any excessive sounds. The castles main entrance came closer after they scurried with hushed footsteps. A nearby moat connected to a sturdy drawbridge was the last area to cross before they could infiltrate the treasury.

"All clear here," came a rough voice in the distance.

Malcolm's eyes darted towards the sound of the voice near the castle entrance. The guards wore an armor  light blue chainmail lined with silver shoulder pads.

"Thanks again for staying longer," another replied.

"I gotta get home to my wife. See you tomorrow!" The nearby guards continued the normal nightly conversation as the pair stepped closer to the entrance.

The guard leaving his post stopped and turned around abruptly. "Oh, by the way, be on a close lookout. We received an anonymous tip that two crooks may be invading. They're believed to be dangerous and hold potent magical power similar to Karma's."

Graves tensed up immediately. His nervousness for a heist gone wrong could not be tamed tonight.

"How the hell do those bastards know? Are we being spied on?" he stammered in a raspy whisper.

His mind raced. The older man's gaze shifted constantly to the few surroundings available and was visibly shaken. He knew the opportunity seemed too easy to take.

"Simmer down, Malcolm," Tobias coaxed into a whisper. The simple words relaxed some of the moment’s tension for the older man.

Despite having access to an instant teleportation, illusions, and millions of razor-sharp cards, he felt uneasy. They never used his magic to this extent before. He had taken comfort in the thought of his partner removing them from the situation easily if something went wrong.

He let out a small sigh. "Let's go finish this, Fate. I don't like this one bit."

Quiet footsteps collided with the pavement and matched the guards’ tracks to remain discreet. The pair came to a halt towards the main entrance. Malcolm took a moment to glance towards the colorful stained glass surrounding the castle. It denied their reflection as he expected. He breathed a sigh of relief in response. Tobias withdrew a single card, the queen of diamonds, glanced at his partner and then the stone door.

"Once we do this there's no going back. Be ready for anything unexpected," he muttered.

It was unlike him to mention any forewarnings. Tense feelings returned while his partner focused back on the door in front of them.

The young man closed his eyes and muttered a small foreign chant, "Onoah-vah-sencho-vi.”

The door began to develop an indigo fog near the solid frame. The haze flowed forward and encased the door entirely. Within moments, the interior of the headquarters became visible. Tobias then walked forward as if nothing was in the way. After a quick glance around the room, he beckoned his friend forward to invite him in. Graves followed suit; a brief electrical jolt ran through his body as he passed through the haze. He had a burning hate for some of the advanced magic's side effects.

"Let's get us some gold and be on our way. Lady luck is smilin' on us." Tobias said, beaming.

Malcolm offered a nod in return.

As they walked forward, the blue field that accompanied them began to fade away. Malcolm's eyes went wide with panic. Being visible inside the castle put them at huge odds of being caught or being forced into an unwanted conflict.

Tobias noticed his expression and offered an explanation, "I need to conserve my mana for our escape." Malcolm breathed a sigh of relief once he responded. "Besides, I don't see why too many would be inside now. They’re prioritized on guarding the outside," he continued.

Malcolm gave a swift nod and continued to follow closely behind him. His eyes shifted at the scenery of the luxurious stronghold. Several chandeliers holding torches lit the way, casting large shadows on the stone walls. Clocks and mirrors were set up adjacent to the portraits of previous royal descendants. The floors were constructed of a white marble that became lightly tarnished with each step they took.

"Tread lightly, the stash of valuables should be on the second floor," Tobias noted.

They came towards a stairwell and began the climb to conclude their journey. The echo of their footsteps could not be contained despite the soft steps they took. Malcolm glanced out an open window as they ascended the spiral staircase. The night was still strong. A group of what appeared to be at least ten guards were scattered making rounds.

The thought of never needing to plunder again floated through his mind. It was the only life he knew. Would this open the door to a new path, and what would this leave for him to do with his life? He wanted to live a life of the wealthiest without any effort put towards it. All he needed was his friend and any means to make the two feel comfortable.

His thoughts were interrupted as they reached their destination. There was a vibrant golden door with complex magical runes etched onto the frame. Malcolm stared at the door in wonder. The queen, rumored to be the most powerful female mage, certainly played her cards correctly against any thieves that should attempt robbery against the kingdom.

Echoed footsteps filled the mute atmosphere as Tobias approached the door. He withdrew three blue cards from his sleeve and flashed a cocky smile.

"Leave it to me." Tobias said..

"I’d just blow it down to the ground, but alright," he scoffed in return.

Undoing the only magic seal placed on the passageway to the treasury was not an easy task. Karma was known for her studious efforts of deciphering, memorizing, and creating various security and combat magic. She was a force for the mage to be reckoned with.

Tobias flicked the cards in the air and clasped his hands together. The three blue cards he once held levitated in between his hands and the door in a triangular formation.

"Sero-vi-hach-nora-ordinvae."

Moments passed as he repeated various foreign mantras. The air thickened around them, and various pigments of fog began to excrete from the door. A high pitch whine emitted between the cheater and the door. A spectrum of colors formed as the haze from the door retreated to Tobias' hands. He continued to chant softly under his breath. The door abruptly turned from a vivacious gold into a clear reflection that gazed at them. Malcolm acknowledged his reflection; he appeared fatigued and showed signs of uncertainty. His reflection clashed against his friend’s confident and arrogant grin. Tobias placed his glowing hands on the door. A gamut of colors replaced the clear surface with a dark blue appearance.

"Open the door, and show me the way!" he spoke with soft force.

"Niyah-yee-shi," he continued.

Tobias seethed in pain and removed his hands from the surface. The door forced itself open. A hallway generously lit paved the way into a room with an abundant source of gold. Malcolm grinned heavily. His exhaustion seemed to fade away into the corner of his mind. He took a few steps forward while he thought of the new luxuries he would enjoy.

“Wait!” Tobias shouted. He tossed a hand in front of the door and prevented entry.

“For fucks sake, Fate! What are you trying to pull-“

Before Malcolm could finish cursing out his friend, the runes etched into the door turned into a dark red color that resembled blood. A swift gale knocked the duo backwards like feathers caught in a hasty breeze. A loud bang ensued from the force of the door colliding back in place. The force caused a tremor throughout the castle. The gold color returned to the door as they collected themselves back on their feet. The commotion triggered nearby sentinels from their surroundings.

"Shit!" Graves exclaimed in desperation. Several moments passed. He listened for any sounds that followed. The once mute castle filled with heavy footsteps that stampeded throughout the nearby stairwell.

"Halt, thieves!" An oncoming guard yelled to their left.

“We have you surrounded. Our men outnumber you and will not hesitate to kill if you try to flee. Surrender now while you can," another commanded, taking the right-hand side.

A new face appeared every moment. Each adversary had eyes set to kill. The moment felt hopeless, but he knew his friend would remove them from the perilous situation.

Graves muttered under his breath, "Get us outta here."

A purple mist began to form as three cards circled around Tobias. The older man closed his eyes for a moment. He anticipated the remaining three cards to flutter his way for the escape spell. Several moments passed as the cards began to circle around Tobias in a faster velocity. Confusion had struck Malcolm suddenly. The spell required six cards total that would teleport both of them out of harm’s way. He began to feel uneasy.

"If this is your idea of a joke you can fuck off,” Malcolm spat.

The younger man offered a tiny grin. "I'll see you sooner rather than later I reckon."

The three cards multiplied and engulfed his entire body. They rotated at razor sharp speeds. The guards refused to step near him for fear of being sliced open. A cold sweat ran down Malcolm’s face as he watched Tobias fade away. The cards turned translucent. His friend was no longer visible next to him.

All remains of Tobias and his cards were de-materialized. A cold breeze was cast throughout the room in response to his absence. It was like the Moon separated itself from the Earth. The tides of his fears were thrashing throughout his mind. Paranoia flooded every crevice of thought he could process. Tobias was gone, and his body was growing numb with worry each moment. He could barely process the situation with reason.

Is this some deranged illusion, he thought in a pure panic.

"This isn't funny, Fate!" he tried to scream with annoyance; however, he could only manage a stern quiver.

His only friend was gone. Feelings of betrayal, anxiety, and loneliness struck him like a bolt of lightning. The reality of the perilous situation faded into the background. Hot tears began to well in his eyes.

I'm going to die here, aren't I? He thought.

This was the only man he knew a good portion of his life, and Malcolm took Tobias’ magical abilities for granted. The thrill of obtaining pillaged possessions and living on a new theft daily brought a harsh consequence he had to bear. Survival was the least of any concern he had in that moment, but he knew even with his drained mana one card would have eliminated all of the men in a drowsy trance.

"Why did you do this?" he muttered. The sounds of unsheathed swords began to fill the room.

"Are you done talking? We're gonna lock you up for eons," a guard mocked. Malcolm snapped back into reality as a scimitar scratched against his back.

I gotta get outa this hell hole - one shot from destiny should let me slip outside at least, he thought.

He focused his mana into his right hand. A blue surge of light presented his shotgun and a canister of smokescreen. With swift reflexes, he cocked the gun back and shot the canister into the middle of the guards. Without warning a thick smog instantly overtook the room.

"Go after this scoundrel, now!" one of the guards coughed through the thick fog.

Malcolm retraced his steps and searched for familiar structure through the smoke. He grunted as he maneuvered past the few guards that had their eyes clamped shut and let out a sigh of relief. The familiar stairwell was just a few strides behind him. He began his descent back to the entrance. Footsteps from the opposing end scurried towards him.

"Die!" he heard from below.

Halfway through his descent, a longsword lunged towards his feet.

“Clever, but you can’t cripple me that easy,” Malcolm sneered.

He swiftly jumped and took a single shot at the two guards from below. Golden bullets imbued with a blue aura negated the armor they wore. Both men grasped at the wounds and howled with tremendous pain. The golden bullets were cast astray down the stairwell. Droplets of blood sprinkled the stairs lightly as they clinked like loose change down the remaining descent.

"Get treated now and your vanity might stay intact," he spat.

He ran past the mirrors that reflected his broken appearance and arrived at the door. His heart rate accelerated as he approached closer towards his exit. The door no longer held Tobias’ magic, and the only view outside was the starless sky through the vibrant glass above him.

I’m free now, he thought.

The adrenaline was wearing thin. He continued forward, leaned with his left arm towards the door - with held destiny behind him - jolted forward, and used every ounce of remaining energy to ram the door open.

He smirked as the night's air pressed against his skin. The momentum carried him forward while the door banged open like an explosion had been set off, but the warm feeling that embraced him was contrasted with a new adversary. He mouthed a small gasp in shock. A single guard stood in front of him; his dark blue armor blended into the eerie night. The sentinel lunged forward during Malcolm’s moment of vulnerability - with a spear in hand - and pierced the thief's skin as the door was forced open. Malcolm howled in agony. Light pulses of blood sputtered from the wound - the bright red stream coagulated like a thick syrup, and a cold chill rushed throughout the scoundrel's body. He stumbled backwards in pain. The guard swiftly withdrew his blade from Malcolm's wound, and thin crimson lines weaved through the air like spider webs. He winced with pain and felt his weight shift. Every breath was making him feel heavy.

"I'm not gonna die like this. I will kill ya without a second thought," Graves yelled between exhausted and pained heaves.

"You can barely breathe. I'll end your suffering now, thief," he replied coldly.

Malcolm drew his gun towards his opponent. "Night night, bastard."

The man attempted to disarm Graves - his spear swooped down towards Malcolm’s weapon. The blade weaved close to Malcolm’s left arm. His fingers were too quick for the sentinel. He pulled the trigger, and a flash of light followed with a loud bang. Five parallel bullets shot through the guard’s neck and he immediately collapsed without the chance to utter a single scream.

“Fuck!” Malcolm howled.

The waves of pain and exhaustion crashed back into him. Blood oozed liberally down his body. He began to feel dizzy, and quickly used what little focus that remained. The outlaw tore his shirt off and created a thick tourniquet against the wound on his stomach - the constant waves of blood subdued to a slow ooze.

He sprinted past the drawbridge and through the open castle gate. His breaths were heavy, every portion of his body begged him to collapse onto the moonlit pavement. He continued to run forward and ignored the concerns of the few nearby citizens.

Their eyes were struck with fear. His battered body was caked with dried blood from his navel down to his legs. It appeared like he was a victim in a recent slaughter. The sight of him caused some of the civilians to scream with panic.

“Summon lady Karma at once!” he faintly heard a woman in the distance shriek.

His body was on autopilot. All of the feeling that remained in his legs had dissipated. He ran past the town's border wall for several minutes and changed his direction constantly.

Fearful thoughts filled his mind and clashed with the confusion he felt from the betrayal. Exhaustion eventually overtook his racing mind, and his fleeted panic brought him from the city of Ionia into a nearby forest. He felt a large essence of mana pouring from his wounds. The luscious blue energy oozed with a burning agony.

Every step added additional weight to his body as he stumbled through nearby branches and brush. Desperate breaths of air escaped his lips; his heart rate accelerated and the brisk run became into a stumbling walk. He felt every part of his body give out. His body became numb as he collapsed onto the damp forest floor. The soil licked at the scars on his chest, and the exotic forest faded to black. His victory left more than visible scars. They would haunt him every night for years to come.

_____________

The sounds of oncoming traffic snapped him back to reality. He recalled his recovery taking several months. Malcolm hunted various animals in the forest to survive while he regained his footing, and after staying on a low profile for a few months, he knew the life of a thief wasn't possible anymore. The risk without complex magic to aid him was too high. He moved to Piltover after a year of staying hidden.

His provided a fatigued sigh against the busy city’s noise. His hands fell into his pockets and fidgeted through keys and scarce change for the lush addiction he craved, nicotine. A half-beaten pack of menthol cigarettes along with a battered stolen lighter were withdrawn. He collected one of the few remaining cigarettes out of the flimsy package and flipped the lighter's cap.

A light flame ignited while he placed the cigarette it in his mouth. He sucked lightly as the familiar mint flavor filled his lungs. The stress he felt faded into the crevice of his mind; the cigarette smoke him with warmth. The puffs of smoke filled the space above his head as he started to walk home.

He pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited anxiously. The wind steadily picked up as several cars passed by. Puddles of water from the overcast earlier in the afternoon splashed in conjunction with the quiet hum of cars. Several people began to clump beside him. Despite usually seeing a new face every day, the scenario of each day seemed to repeat itself. He would wake up from a dream reminiscing Bilgewater, go to work, stay for overtime, sleep, and repeat.

The light finally turned Green. He moved forward and accelerated to brisk steps, in response to his change in tempo, a gale formed in the distance. The cold air nipped harshly against his thick skin. The only warmth he had was from the occasional draw off his cigarette. He hated cold weather, and his life of sailing through tropical seas did not prepare him for being this discomforted.

He grunted to himself and took another drag off his cigarette. His thoughts fought a fierce battle of his monotonous cycle and the night from several years ago as he continued to walk down several streets. His thoughts engulfed him away from the normal nightly resonances of traffic and idle chatter.

 _I can't help but feel Fate’s always nearby mocking me,_ he thought bitterly.

It had been three years since that miserable night occurred. He obsessed over finding answers without any context or clues. Tobias’ sudden absence didn’t make any sense to him. He scoured his memories for clues and begged the magician for answers in his dreams every day.

Thoughts of a warm meal and his comfortable bed replaced the memories of Tobias. He needed nothing else at that moment, and ,he tried reassured himself, the walk home would only take a few more minutes.

Those few minutes felt like eons had passed before he finally found himself by the front door of his apartment. He fidgeted for the key. Goosebumps formed down his spine as the freezing brass connected with his hand. Graves grunted once more as he shoved the tiny apartment door open. He extinguished his cigarette in the nearby brimmed ashtray and locked the door behind him.

The interior was painted white with no decorations. Malcolm had the essentials set aside and lived at a minimum. A kitchen was only a few meters from the entrance and a tiny living area acted as a study for him. Both his bathroom and bedroom were a straight walk from the entrance.

Malcolm darted towards his kitchen. His numb hands clashed against the warm crockpot as he reached to turn it off. The fragrance and heat of the roast flourished throughout the small home. He grabbed a paper plate and fork from the cabinet above the crockpot and plated a large portion of the roast.

He sat down at the kitchen table. The juices from the pork, carrots, and potatoes glistened to the edges of his plate.The roast crumbled with a half-hearted poke from his fork. The old man's mouth watered for the tender bites he was about to indulge. Tobias shared several recipes with him while they lived a life of crime. A magician being quite the cook was always a surprise to Malcolm. It was the one thing he didn't cheat his way through. He knew the best spices to blend for a generous meal. All of the flavors he learned to soak together gave him enjoyable experience each night he returned home. Slow cooked foods were the main thing he learned to appreciate in the big city. It allowed him to put minimal effort into his nightly schedule.

Soft blows of air calmed the cascading warmth of the food. He pierced his fork through the food and slowly indulged. Flavors of garlic and chili clashed with a sweet tinge of honey. The warmth from his esophagus seeded into his body slowly in addition to the mediocre heat from the Hextech air units in the household.

Once he had finished quickly devouring his meal, he rose from his chair and disposed of the plate and fork in the nearby waste bin. He weakly swayed and adjusted his balance. Malcolm turned towards the restroom; he was too exhausted to do anything more tonight.

He promptly entered the bathroom and flipped the light switch. Four bulbs flickered to a feeble glow. His aged, tired reflection glared back at him in the cabinet mirror above the sink. Malcolm let out a brief sigh and bent down to withdraw a brown washcloth from the cabinet below the sink. The tired man rose from the ground and lazily reached for the faucet. The stream of water pounded loudly against the bathtub while he fumbled for the switch to turn the shower head on. A small whine echoed as the droplets offered a heavy downpour. He reached for the showerhead dial and changed it to a fine mist.

He paused to let the water warm. After minutes of waiting steam began to form. The thin clouds reminded him of his times at the bars in Bildgewater. He recalled the endless clouds of smoke from the cigars each person held. He longed for that musky smell when his life felt more carefree. He swiftly unbuckled his belt, clinking to the floor as if it was the sound of spare change; in a moment's notice, he was undressed and under the luscious warm stream of mist that clashed with Piltover's cold winter air.

He missed not freezing his ass off, he thought to himself while reaching for the shampoo and lathered his damp, short hair.

His hair untangled while he stepped back to let the water rinse his scalp clean.

 _Bastard, why did he have to leave me hanging then?_ He reflected on the pain once again of that night.

It had been nearly three years ago when he vanished, never to be seen again. He reached for the washcloth and squirted a dab of green body wash onto it. A scent of aloe mixed into the air. He began to scrub each inch of his body, his muscles relaxed under the mist of water.

Malcolm realized his life wasn't terrible in Piltover. He turned his life around and chose to pursue a stable career instead of living on death's door. He was a manager at a local Hextech phone repair center. Heimerdinger, the yordle owner, made millions of coins with each new invention. The idea that communication between long distances baffled Graves. Despite the innovation, he could not argue that the uncertainty of Bilgewater felt more welcoming than a monotonous day with no changes.

The pay was great, but he always found himself returning to his devious habits. He stole lighters and other small trinkets on a regular basis. Theivery was the one guilty pleasure he couldn't let go. He dreamed of being able to climb through wealth by petty theft all over again. Reality offered a harsh bite, though. The technology in Piltover made it impossible to steal large items he could resell.

"If only I had that brat's magic," he admitted.

He washed his body clean of any remaining suds and shut the water off. He retrieved a towel from the nearby white rack, and dried his lower body off to prevent to prevent a watery mess. The thought of cleaning up something unnecessary annoyed him. He wrapped the thin turquoise cloth around his body. The flimsy cloth tightly fit around his large hairy figure. He slowly stepped out of the tub onto the ice-cold floor. The sudden transition in temperature sent a chill up his spine.

Floor mats were not on his list of cheap expenses he needed to his dismay. Malcolm exhaled a small reluctant breath and reached above the sink. He slid the cabinet open carefully. The wooden frame was extremely fragile. His hands fumbled for some allergy medication. He gingerly closed the cabinet and wiped the steam off the mirror with a flimsy and torn blue rag on the sink. Exhaustion escalated further after his shower. His fine lines of aging were more apparent when he desired sleep. He exhaled, harshly this time. The worn man decided to neglect anything else planned in his routine for the night.

He quietly paced down the hallway and made it into his bedroom. A combination of clean and dirty clothes was thrown everywhere in an assortment of piles. The bed was still unmade. Lavender sheets were scattered everywhere from last night's lack of sleep. He quickly dried the rest of his body off so he was only slightly damp. Small Beads of water still dripped from his hair. They matched the rhythm of the soft droplets of rain outside hitting the window pane.

"For fuck's sake," he groaned.

Frozen roads were the worst to walk on. If the conditions were harsh enough at least half of his scheduled staff would end up calling in for the day.

He tossed the towel into a random pile of dirty clothes in the corner, and fumbled through a clean pile of clothes to wear something to sleep. He withdrew and slipped on a pair of red briefs nearly too tight for his body and collapsed on his bed in front of him. It was a familiar comfort he appreciated. He forfeited all of his energy for content. Malcolm slowly slouched his legs under the nearby silk comforter, and lazily spooned a nearby pillow for comfort. He surrendered into the warmth of his blanket further and relaxed his thoughts.

He lazily opened one eye and glanced at the clock. It was barely past midnight. The extensive overtime was taking a further toll on his mental health. The evenings he could've spent plundering gold were now spent behind a desk. He argued with customers that wanted free hextech replacements. He had no motivation to do anything outside of work, eat, and sleep. He had enough money saved to quit his job for the next few years, but that wouldn’t satisfy him. He realized retirement of any kind was nothing more than a fantasy unless he worked fiercely and lived on the essentials.

His breathing slowed to a crawl, and the endless thoughts that powered his anxious life began to fade away. The man never went a day without recalling how much more exciting his life could have been. He could only be thankful that he'd never face the same convictions. He realized it was for the better to not solely rely on crime if he wanted to survive. He released a lackadaisical yawn. Malcolm was unable to keep his eyes open any longer; soon the pitch-black surroundings flourished with a dream he considered a new reality.

_________________

A familiar warmth embraced him. He choked on the humidity as the salt water aroma filled his body. He had a tight grip on his shotgun. Soot concealed the shining silver tips. He stood near the loading dock of a Kingdom's entrance.

He heard a rough voice call out behind him, "I'll get my gold back ye pirate!".

Malcolm turned around and flashed a crooked smile. He quickly extended his gun out and pulled the secondary trigger. Smokescreen erupted from his gun, and a dense smog enveloped the area. The victim of his recent theft coughed violently.

"Guards!" He exclaimed repeatedly between shallow breaths. Graves grunted and ran out of the port, and into the market area. This man deserved it, he thought to himself. His breath drew short with each step. A life on the run came with a price; he could only travel so far before exhaustion chained each part of his body.

Malcolm continued despite the chest pains. He drew shorter breaths as he ran down a nearby alleyway, and the pain in his lungs flared up with each step he took. Aside from the occasional glance, the busy town seemed to ignore him as he sprinted through the streets, and the familiar feeling was the polar opposite of what he experienced prior to sleeping. Malcolm felt free through the pain he endured.

He took a deep breath as he slowed his run down to a brisk walk. It seemed that he evaded most of the trouble, for there were no sounds of him being pursued. The normal market chatter filled the area. He grunted lightly and fumbled around through his pockets lined with stolen coins.

He came to a halt from his walk abruptly, and pressed his back against a colorless brick wall. The coastal temperatures radiated down his spine and pricked against his worn face. His gaze was fixed towards the sky as he caught his breath. Embers of orange licked above the dark blue sea, and he could feel himself being drawn closer to the tides. Each wave felt like a new journey to him, for nothing was ever the same when he set sail across the seas.

His gaze shifted between the low tides that crashed against the shore.

“I need a new plan," He muttered.

Barely surviving was a feeling he embraced. The tides lulled into gentle pulses, and the orange overcast turned into a dark red. The sea that once sparkled with vigorous life turned to a shade that resembled an open wound. Malcolm’s thoughts were blank in response to the change of his surroundings, for the idea of being swept away on a new tide was a distant memory.

He let out a small sigh with his gaze fixed on the sea, and closed his eyes for just a moment - a familiar set of footsteps echoed in the distance.

"Howdy partner," the words filled him with nostalgia. Tobias was right beside him, wearing his usual brown cowboy gear. He displayed a confident smile and a set of eyes that could invigorate the most stoic person.

“Even after everything we've been through, I wish I knew why you ran. Why did you leave me to die?” Malcolm’s angry whispers were futile in this dream.

He slowly ran his right hand into the crevice of his pocket, breaking the empty questions that ran through his mind. He fumbled through coins until he finally found a good grip on his pipe. He withdrew it along with some tobacco, and placed a tiny amount of the substance in the pipe. Malcolm continued to dig through his pockets for a lighter after he placed the pipe in his mouth.

He grew frantic after nothing was found to ignite the pipe - it was silly, but Malcolm needed nicotine regardless if he was dreaming or wide awake. An annoying pain began to burn through his head, and the rhythmic pulses of a headache began to spread over his temple. Reality around the pirate ceased as his eyes fluttered to a close.

"Calm down. This ain't real," he said to himself.

Suddenly, a warm wave of heat drew towards his face. His eyes opened as familiar mint flavor entered his lungs. Tobias held a tiny flame in the palm of his hand, and grinned at Malcolm’s petty despair. With a flick of his hand, he extinguished the tiny flame.

"You're such a lady about losing your shit, Malcolm." he chuckled.

Puffs of smoke filled the awkward silence. Every moment since falling asleep was a connection desired strongly. The playful comments they would poke at each other drew memories he wanted to live through again, for this was the Tobias he missed.

"I don't have much time tonight, bastard. I'll come to find you tomorrow and we'll go straight into Demacia's treasury." Graves spoke with an unusual force.

A small chuckle escaped the cheater's mouth, "Whatever you say, princess. I’ll be taking my leave now."

Tobias withdrew a deck of cards and discarded them into the air. They covered his body as a gale picked up in the distance. They began to circle from his feet to his head, and slowly etched his body into a green aura that faded into the distance. Malcolm let out an defeated grunt.

Darkness finally took hold of the sky, and the gale subsided into a tiny breeze. A single card from the spell fell into the palm of Malcolm’s hand - the king of diamonds. It was a reminder that he felt annoyed by each night from this recurring dream, even the strongest most wealthy men will fall. His partner always left the same message each night, but he still needed answers and understood they wouldn't exist in this small plane separate from reality.

"I swear I’ll chew your ass out, and then kill you if I ever find ya."

The obsession was burned into his nightly routine. The same dream tortured him every night. He wouldn't stop searching every hidden meaning until he knew how to break the cycle.

The only person that sought him as a trusted friend was gone. Everyone else didn't matter, they only expressed slight interest because of his apathy. He slid his back down from the wall and sat down. The thief looked back at the moon shimmering in the sea and the light radiated brighter than all of the shiny objects he plundered. Malcolm knew he was alone in the world and desired for the moon to fall from the sky. The force that held the tides to each journey needed to be destroyed, for his destiny could be written without an entity controlling each thought that approached him.

The world around him began to fade, the glistening stars were removed one after another. Images of the ocean, ships, and markets began to envelop him in a blur. Everything he once held close to him was replaced with a bleak darkness.

The realization stung like a thorn in his side. Three years had passed, and he needed something to light the way in his colorless life. A sign that the path of wealth he craved could be split into a new current. Nothing could stop the desire to shatter his own current reflection while he pieced the broken shards together. A new image could be created from his existing pain.

His eyes opened from his dream.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," he muttered.

It was a new day, and Malcolm wanted nothing more than to build a better, enjoyable life in Piltover. Years of resentment and hurt over Tobias's actions made him realize nothing should hold him back from being happy.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new life in Piltover should be a good way to start over, right? :)


	2. A mundane work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores Malcolm's mundane work day. He receives an invitation to go out from a fellow co-worker, and ponders on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring yet necessary filler chapter. Chapter 3 will explore a new relationship that will temporarily fill the void :). This story is focused on Graves X TF, but it will take awhile to build into that point.  
> I originally wanted to combine them, but that made the pacing feel too quick, and the chapter would've been over 10k words.

Malcolm heard a familiar ringing noise echo through his bedroom, and the annoying dissonance became deafening with each second. His eyes were heavy from another night's lack of sleep.

_ Fuck. It's way too early for this. _ He thought groggily.  _ I'm gonna turn this bastard off and take my damn time today. _

He lazily opened his eyes, feeling the warm morning light on his body. He groaned in response, firmly shut off the alarm with a fist, and slowly stretched out his arms and legs. A tiny yawn accompanied the popped joints as he slowly sat upright.

_ Damn. I dunno where to start today. _ He mused in thought.  _ I imagine someone else can take inventory, but what about when I get off work?  _ Malcolm sighed, he wasn't one for social endeavors.

He lazily shifted his legs to the side of the bed, and felt the immediate urge to fall back onto his bed and go straight back to sleep. Tempted thoughts were scattered away as he forced his feet on the frozen floors and the sudden change in temperature jolted him awake.

He let out a soft groan as he walked towards one of the piles of clean clothes, and swiftly withdrew a dark blue button up flannel and pair of khakis from the disorganized mess. He carefully put the shirt on one arm at a time to prevent further wrinkles, and slid into the pants that were just a tad too large for him.

_ I reckon I can clock in on time without too much trouble _ . He thought.

He took slow strides as he went to fidget in yesterday's clothing for his keys, wallet, and cheap hextech phone. He paced towards the bathroom afterwards, and scoured his cabinet mirror for some hair product. He located the gel, unscrewed the slightly sticky lid, and lathered a tiny amount to spike his short hair up a bit.

He examined his reflection in the mirror, and - despite being sleepy - confidence blossomed throughout his face. Soft hums from the flowing water collided against the porcelain sink while he washed his hands clean. His once exhausted expression became more sharp after Malcolm ran damp hands across his sleepy eyes. He was primed for the like clockwork nine A.M through midnight cycle to be shattered. He swiftly dried his hands on a nearby hand towel and headed towards the exit after slipping on a pair of white shoes.

He unlocked the door, and sunlight cascaded into the dimly lit home as he stepped outside onto the cold morning's busy streets. He squinted his eyes, locked the door behind him and began a mellow walk to work.

The frigid breeze nipped against his exposed body, and a light overcast hung in the far away region west of him. He smiled lightly, despite the freezing breeze, he managed to dodge being drenched in the cold.

Idle chatter and the light hum of traffic filled the crevices of the busy streets. Despite feeling out of place, he still felt an unbreakable smidgen of positive energy. He remained at a carefree pace to work  as he crossed several side streets and walked through several crosswalks.

_ Alright. Time to get this out of the way. _ He thought.

He approached the small retail and repair center. The bright yellow building contrasted with the large colorless stores in the area. He took a shallow breath and reached for the bar to open the door.

_ Ding! _

His late appearance was noted by four employees.

“Malcolm, where the hell have ya been?” a young woman with pink hair spoke from behind the sales counter.

“Sorry Vi, I overslept today. Figured someone else could track inventory for a change,” he replied.

Numerous displays of new products surrounded him. He navigated around them towards the fresh pot of coffee behind the counter and carefully poured the dark liquid and a few packets of sugar into a styrofoam cup. Malcolm took small sips of the hot beverage as he glanced around the establishment. Two of the employees were setting up popular hextech chargers along with other various accessories across the wall, and the other was setting up posters that showcased twenty percent off an entire purchase - the newest premium discount.

Everything showed signs of a normal work day for Malcolm. He appreciated some sense of order. He immediately retrieved a nearby clipboard that contained sales goals for the month. The new products sold with ease, and a shipment of extra followed when a new shipment arrived. Accessory sales were lower than last month's; however, they were still ten thousand gold above the expected standard.

Repairs were the only goal, coincidentally, that couldn't be met for the month. Too many free replacements were handed out each month to retain customer satisfaction. The overall revenue was still well above the margins thanks to the excellent sales people, though.

He placed the clipboard on the sales counter and turned his focus away from the mental checklist. The pink haired lady drummed her black nails on the counter and grinned at Malcolm. She looked devious and Malcolm knew of her intent to give him hell over his late appearance. She hoisted herself on the counter and laid playful eyes on him.

_ Shit _ . His thoughts were laced with annoyance.

“So, what caused you to be so late. Did you go out on a date old man?” she spoke with a playful tone.

Her right hand traveled from the countertop to cup her face and Vi’s ocean blue eyes gleamed over Malcolm's brown pair for a response.

“No I stayed here until close. I ain’t interested in investing time in women and my life isn’tthat exciting.”

“Well, you need to get out more old man.”

“Don't call me old. I'm forty, not seventy.”

“And I'm 22, not 12. I'll call you whatever I want to.” She stuck her tongue out after the reply.

A soft high pitched echo broke the conversation, and a new customer entered the establishment. Vi immediately pushed herself off the counter and mouthed several apologies to her boss. Malcolm knew the girl only meant well to tease him a bit. He focused his gaze towards the customer, and one of the sales members was instantly assisting them.

“Hi, my name's Katarina. I'll be glad to help you out today, are you looking for something in particular?” The dark red headed saleswoman coaxed.

The customer offered a warm reply, “Oh no, not really. I'm just looking to upgrade my older phone.”

He genuinely appreciated his sales team, and Katarina was one of the more valuable members. She had an unnatural charm due to a beautiful complexion clashing with a scar above her eye; however, how she got the scar was always a mastery to Malcolm. She usually offered a different response when someone would ask about it.

“Well, I've got just the product for you,” she gloated while walking the customer towards a recent display.

“Damn, she's slick,” Vi muttered in a quiet whisper.

“Well she's a reformed assassin from Noxus. I reckon she's learned how to sweet talk people into what she wants before the kill,” Malcolm said.

Vi's eyes widened with amusement, “Malcolm you ain't sick today are ya? You usually don't joke around, dude.”

“Of course not. Just callin' it like I see it.”

She grinned wildly at him, and he focused back towards Katarina. She was attempting to up-sell various chargers and connection ports to the disinterested customer, yet she refused to take no for an answer.

“I don't see the need for all of this extra junk.” The customer replied to Katarina.

“You never know when you'll need a spare. Trust me, I've been in too many situations where my phones died and I need to call in late for work. What if there's an emergency? There's too many possibilities to not have a backup honey.”

“I suppose you have a point. My husband would throw a fit if he wasn't able to reach me on a girl's night out.” The customer admitted in defeat.

_ Checkmate _ . Malcolm thought.

Conclusion of the sale came as Katarina strutted towards the register with the customer.

“Go ahead and ring her up for the Hextech X-11 and a spare charger please,” Katarina said to Vi.

“Ok Ma'am, your total today will be threehundred gold. Would you like to sign up for our newsletter? We'll send you offers occasionally so you can save on new products.”

“Sounds delightful.”

Within a few minutes the customer's new product was programmed, and the staff were satisfied with their first daily accomplishment. The first daily sale always flourished a positive vibe among everyone, and it kept them going through the long eight hours to come. The customer exited the storewith her smile towards the staff. A quick wave from behind the glass ensued as she walked away to her next destination.

The day continued to be mundane, yet Malcolm still felt something invigorated in the surroundings. Several satisfied customers left the building, and the staff made sure to not allow for any window shopping. The rhythmic cycle continued throughout their scheduled breaks. Only a few dwindled hours remained, for the mid shift workers would arrive soon to take over.

Few customers entered the shop as the final hour of their shift approached, and the team members took this time to stock the products back. The once idle chatter between sales representatives and clients turned to the occasional squeak of a screen being cleaned, grunt of a table being wiped down, and rustled plastic from new products being set up.

“Great job today team, go ahead and take off 30 minutes early today. I'll watch things from here-,” Malcolm's sentence was cut off immediately by the door slamming against the wall suddenly.

“Listen here you fuckin' cheapskates,” a well built blonde man shouted from the entrance.

“Can I help you sir? I'm so sorry if something's wron-” Katarina's attempt to help was cut off abruptly.

“Shut it, bitch.”

She was taken aback and hid a scowl by facing away from the older man.

Vi tried to interject from behind the counter with concern, “Sir, what's wrong?”

The man snarled at her, and his eyes were glazed over with an anger that didn't demonstrateusual frustration. Malcolm stood in the background and began to step forward to deescalate the situation, yet Vi already seemed to be on top of it.

“Look, I just bought this cheap Hextech X-8 model from you guys yesterday, and the glass is so damn cheap that it cracked from a five inch drop! I want a free replacement now, or I will leave nothing but negative reviews for your company cunt,” The man hissed at Vi.

“Ok sir. I totally understand you're upset. Let me see your phone, I'll take it to the back and examine if any repair costs would apply-”

“No, you stupid bitch! I asked for one damn thing. Give me a replacement, now! If you won't do it I want your manager, now!”

Malcolm huffed a reply from behind the man, “Don't you ever talk to her like that again. That repair is your own fault without a premium warranty plan, and quite frankly, I wouldn't honor it for you anyway.”

The man's eyes grew wide with fury and he yelled, “This is the worst customer service I've ever received! I'll be reporting to your superiors over this.”

“Do it then. You'll receive zero satisfaction from doing it, and I'll make sure you aren't compensated in anyway for being unprofessional to my staff.”

Everyone's eyes opened wide in response to Malcolm's way of the customer being handled. There was a negative reverberation in the atmosphere, and the older man defended his crew from the negativity thrown at them. In most cases, Malcolm would compensate the customer with a free replacement for the sake of positive feedback, but this time Malcolm would not tolerate it. He was tired of the meaninglessapologies, and letting his staffbe ran over.

A moment of silence passed between the men until Malcolm firmly asserted, “Now, for a cracked screen that's gonna be at least five hundred gold to correct. If you can't pay that now, then leave my store.”

The blonde customer rolled his eyes, and took quick steps towards the exit of the shop, but all eyes were focused on Malcolm instead.

“Damn boss you handled that asshole better than I ever could've,” Katarina broke the ice with a light giggle in her tone.

“I actually do care about y'all ya know. Go ahead and go home. I'll prepare the mid shift workers,” Malcolm muttered back at her.

The employees exited after saying goodbye to their boss, a single ring accompanied all of them exiting. Malcolm let out an exhale as he turned back towards the register. Vi was was still there, and a light smile etched across her face.

“Yo boss, thanks for the help today. I really appreciate you sticking up for me,” 

Malcolm's face blossomed a light cherry color while he rasped a nervous reply, “I'd do it for any of ya'll. You're like family to me, even if I didn't show it much before.”

The young woman let out an innocent giggle and stretched her arms behind her head. Malcolm understood that it would take awhile for her to warm up to his newly found positive energy. Hesmiled back at her, and stepped behind the counter to finish checking inventory for the next employees.

“Since you're not staying over today, do you wanna go out? You said you're too busy for dates, but if you have nothing planned, we could get buzzed and chill over some karaoke. I have this cute person that would love to meet you too!” her last remark hung gleefully on her tongue, and the soft smile bloomed into a sinister one like the Cheshire cat.

An awkward ambiance filled the room again, and Malcolm let out a nervous laugh. He hadn't been on a real date once in his life, yet he couldn't turn down the offer in favor of sulking at home.

_ It won't kill me to try enjoying myself - It'll be like Bilgewater, but better!  _ He thought merrily.

“Ah, what the hell. I don't see why not. I'm warning you now though, my voice ain't pretty for singing,” 

Vi extended her arms in celebration, “Ok then, I'll come pick you up at 8 o'clock. I’m going to bring my girlfriend, Caitlyn.”

“Sounds good, see ya then.”

After a quick ,sudden, hug to him she paced from behind the counter to the exit, and Malcolm felt a giddy nervousness eat at him like a leech's desire for blood. He was akin to a caterpillar beginning the final stages of metamorphosis, for he would soon be free from the captivated memories of Bilgewater. His first day of perusing genuine happiness felt successful.

_ Fuck. I have nothing outside of my work clothes to wear. _ He thought.

Within the next twenty minutes the next set of employees shuffled from the store's entrance and greeted Malcolm with brief welcomes. He provided them with an update on the store's current inventory status, and diligently briefed them on not staying over today for additional hours.

“Are you feeling sick? You usually stay over, boss.” a young slender black haired man questioned.

“No, I just realized I shouldn't be overdoing it. I'll stay over occasionally when it's needed during peak hours, but I know y'all are capable of handlin' things at night.”

“Alright, take care then.”

The older man breathed a sigh of relief before he headed towards the door, and stepped outside into the looming dusk that approached. His steps on the concrete pavement felt more meaningful, and every stride pulled him away from the daily autopilot he succumbed to. The gravitational pull of his traumatic betrayal was in a crevice, but occasionally - despite the distance in his mind - the floating thoughts escaped in unpredictable wisps.

_ This is my night to enjoy, and ain't no cheater gonna ruin it. _ He thought.  _ I wonder who she's gonna try to set me up with. I've never seen 'er bring any friends around, or drive around with anyone other than her girlfriend. I'm sure she'll be cute, but that won't be enough to force my attention. _

Dating was a touchy subject for Malcolm, yet he hadn't experienced one to this day. He always admired people from a distance, but never felt any special connections with people outside of his bond with Tobias. A strong friendship wasn't exactly a tool to gauge relationships with, and he didn't know what he wanted exactly in a commitment.

Relinquished thoughts leaked from him and were replaced with heavy rush hour sounds. He adjusted his tempo to a more relaxed pace, and crossed through a plethora of crosswalks before he found himself back home. He reached for the familiar brass key, swiftly unlocked the door and let himself inside. The inviting atmosphere tugged on him to fall back into his normal habits, yet he stood his ground and wouldn't allow for it tonight.

Malcolm slammed the door shut, and darted towards his bedroom. The wooden flooring echoed under his anxious strides. He nervously sifted through the piles of clothes, and looked frantically for casual clothing.

_ Surely I have at least one normal shirt layin' around here somewhere. _ He thought. 

After searching through three piles of clothes his hands found a dark blue T-shirt with a gray triangular pattern etched on the front. He nimbly replaced his work shirt with the wrinkled one from the pile, and stepped towards the pile of pants that towered a quarter of his body. A single pair of jean shorts rested in the middle of the pile. He swiftly removed them from the mound of khakis and slid into them, despite the fit being a little too tight.

_ I need to lose weight _ . He sighed.  _ I haven't worn these things but once since I stole them. _

He exited his bedroom and entered the restroom, and dug through the mirror cabinet for a dark blue colored bottle of cologne. He blitzed three sprays of the mist across his chest, a smell of hazel covered his body. His hair looked exactly the same prior to leaving for work, and confidence surged through his face. He placed the cologne back in the cabinet and darted towards his study to pass the few hours that remained until Vi arrived.

The study had a different aura surrounding it compared to the disorganized bedroom. Books of various topics were organized on slim wooden shelves, and looted documents containing magical incantations laid next to his pens and other supplies. He retrieved a book he reviewed a few days ago, and flipped to the bookmark he placed. It was a self defense book for beginner mages, yet he could only recall a single spell he learned successfully in the years of studying The spell was a pulse of energy that repelled incoming attacks, and Malcolm was aware this one would serve him no purpose in Piltover.

_ I swore I'd find him, but if I'm gonna get past this I should probably sell these off. _ His melancholy thoughts began to surface.  _ Or, perhaps I could just burn them. _

He continued to flip through the book, and the dwindling hours passed in what felt like a blink. It was 5 minutes before eight, and Malcolm heard two honks outside his door. He made sure all of his stuff was accounted for and stepped outside.

_ This is gonna be an interesting night. _ He thought

  
  



	3. A date with agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm enjoys a night out at a bar, a date with Jayce, and finally learns of Tobias being locked up on the shadow isles. He also has a deadly encounter with Evelynn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm has his first date, and the antagonist of the story is subtly revealed.

Vi waved from the passenger side of the purple convertible and shouted out to Malcolm, “Yo boss, let's go!”

|”I'm comin', hold your horses.”

He locked the door behind him, walked a few steps towards the curb and stepped into the vehicle.

“We're gonna have a blast tonight. Caitlyn thinks she can get an octave higher than me.” Vi said. She giggled and turned towards Malcolm.

“C'mon. You know I've got a higher voice than you, babe,” Caitlyn scolded in reply.

“Aw, don't be mad, cupcake.” She etched a diligent smile towards Caitlyn.

“Seat belt, Malcolm,” Caitlyn huffed.

He fastened his seat belt and shut the door. The engine purred to life as Caitlyn accelerated towards their destination. He gazed up at the sky while Vi continued her idle chatter and cheesy apologies to her girlfriend.

The night cast an iridescent glow littered with starlight, yet Malcolm felt a cloud of darkness surrounding him. He wasn't used to social gatherings, and would ordinarily lay low in group situations that he was forced to attend with Tobias. He perceived himself to be an outcast and reminisced to the stars as people shining away from him. Tonight he was determined to not be an observer.

He shook his head lightly and a cold stream of air distracted him from his somber thoughts.

He turned his head back towards Vi and shouted, “Put on some music or something? We can't just be silent on a night like this.”

Vi's eyes connected with his and she flashed an amused smile. “Sure, hope ya don't mind rock n'roll.”

Her hands reached for the stereo and volume control knobs and flickered through several stations until a powerful beat emitted from the sound system. Malcolm closed his eyes for a brief moment in response to the resonated melody, for the strums of the guitar flickered an energy within his body that made him feel alive. He bobbed his head lightly to the rhythm and sang along with the cliche lyrics he unknowingly memorized from mainstream broadcasts.

“Shot through the heart,” he coaxed in a low octave.

“And you're to blame,” Caitlyn replied in a tenor tone.

“Darling you give love, a bad name,” Vi's voice filtered a trill of notes on a chromatic scale as the final word rolled off her tongue and boomed with a resounding alto-soprano pitch

Malcolm stared at her with his eyes agape. He was stunned at her ability to sing and wanted to ask her how long she took vocal lessons to be this gifted. However, his desire to question the young woman was cut short. She continued to take the lead and pressed forward singing the rest of the song. Each lyric was enunciated with care as the suspenseful bridge drew near. She belted powerful notes for the remainder of the song and trilled the ending with a high octave scale.

The pink haired woman was breathless by the end of the performance, and lightly huffed short breaths of the night's cold air.

“You know you can't go higher than me cupcake,” she spoke between exhausted breaths.

“Fair enough, but I can still give you a run for your money, babe,” she mused in reply.

The two went about their idle chatter and within three songs they arrived at their destination. The Blue Moon Pub was a dimly lit building that clashed with the bright neon sign. Several parking spots were available throughout the lot, and Caitlyn wheeled them in a vacant area towards the entrance. She shut the ignition off quickly, and Malcolm's eyes focused on the building's structure.

The structure was dark brown, and the lighting dimmed - unlike a typical bar scene. Warm lowlights brought an inviting feeling in Malcolm to step inside.

_ I'm ready ta have at this. _  He thought. _ I won't sit back - like I used to when Tobias played his ace. _

“Runterra to Malcolm, if you don't get out of the car we're gonna lock you in it!” Caitlyn hissed.

Malcolm stepped out of the vehicle and uttered an apology, “Sorry bout' that. Let's go ahead and head on in. I'll buy you, ladies, the first round of drinks.”

“Charming,” Caitlyn said. Despite her sarcastic tone, Caitlyn’s cherry colored lips formed a tiny curve - and her eyes gleamed with amusement.

The three walked forward to the bar's entrance. Malcolm motioned the women forward while he held the glass door open for them. The low rustle of rock music hummed through the building. It seemed like a warm invitation, but Malcolm still couldn't shake some of the lingering nervousness off. He followed behind the two after they entered and familiar lyrics rang through the bar.

“Stairway to Heaven,” several people sang out of tune.

A nervous laugh escaped him and he took a moment to observe the surroundings. The lighting was dim at best outside of the neon lights cast beside the bar-tending area. The bar table was jet black and the stools were a dark velvet shade. The walls and other interior appeared to be wooden and only a few windows were cast along the sides of the establishment. The tiled floor clashed with a white color some areas more tarnished than others. A few tables for playing cards and watching television were set up, but Malcolm knew it was best to avoid his vices for tonight.

His attention was shifted by a familiar voice snapping him back to reality.

“Malcolm, hello? Are you gonna keep us waiting on those drinks until new years?” Caitlyn remarked sarcastically.

“Sorry, I'll get them for y’all now. What do you want, something only the most delicate princess could down?” he shot back at her with a devious smile.

“Oof. Now I know why Vi likes you so much. Get me a cosmo please and a martini for her.”

Malcolm turned around towards the bar and stole a glance back at the pair. They were loosely dancing next to each other and giggling about god knows what. He turned back towards the bar and motioned the bartender forward.

His eyes shifted towards the menu while debating what drink he should get.

_ I'm not in the mood just to get plastered _ . He thought.  _ At the same time though, I don't want to look frilly with a blue or pink cocktail. _

He debated on whether he should get a fruity cosmo, or surrender himself to a light craft beer. He wiped his fingers against his head and, without letting himself play into frustration’s arms, made a decision.

“Yes, sir. I need two cosmos and a martini please,” Malcolm nodded towards the bartender.

The bartender was a tall pale skinned man. He nodded and prepared the drinks. His hands danced across the bar as he fumbled through ice, liquor, and various fruits to make the beverages. He turned around with the three drinks in what felt like an instantaneous response to Malcolm's request.

“Thirty gold please,” The bartender spoke.

Malcolm fumbled for the change in his pockets and retrieved the drinks. He turned back towards his two companions and gave a quick, awkward, wave with the hand holding Vi's martini. Their hands fumbled towards him for their drinks as he stopped in front of them and a soft smiles spread across the duo's faces in response.

“You're the best old man,” Vi said.

“It ain't no thing,” Malcolm replied.

Malcolm sipped his cosmo and felt relief with his choice. The fruity flavor overpowered the lingering burn he usually despised with alcohol. He felt comfortable, only a few dozen people were in the bar tonight and the occasional sips of his drink pushed all worry to the back of his mind. Between loose dance moves and quirky jokes, he found his drink was finished rather quickly.

“Hahaha, oh god, you're so silly boss,” Vi said.

She attempted to sip her drink but found nothing remained.

Malcolm exhibited a more relaxed attitude at that moment, yet -despite being a lightweight - he wasn't sure if he could blame it entirely on the alcohol. He stumbled backwards a tiny bit after performing a half-assed twirl that appeared graceful in his mind.

“Yo watch it old guy,” Caitlyn remarked after he nearly tripped into her.

“Sorry, princess. I'll go get us another round. Same stuff, right?” he asked playfully.

“Yes, same stuff. Now go.”

Malcolm turned towards the bar-tending area once again and paid for a second round.

A voice echoed throughout the room, “Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to start karaoke in a few minutes. Get up here and join at any time while we dim the lights for some more fun.”

The light shifted to a minimal soft glow, which revealed only what they needed to - the colors of the labels and the shapes of various alcohol bottles - behind the rather uninterested bartender that awaited one's service. The scattered figures were like shadows of night, shifting here and there like a dance. Though, for those closer to Malcolm, there were many actions being done in a rather crude attempt to conceal how sexual they may be feeling.

He turned his attention back to Vi and Caitlyn and walked towards them. He noticed the two relaxed a bit further back from where they stood earlier. They were giggling at each other’s expressions. Both of them offered a smile while he presented their drinks.

“Thanks, Malcolm,” Caitlyn said with a smile.

_ The alcohol must've lightened her mood up. _ He thought.

Idle chatter echoed within the tavern along with the strangers singing karaoke, and the lighting reverted to its' previous illumination. Caitlyn and Vi continued to exchange playful jabs towards each other, and their carefree attitude reminisced of Malcolm's previous life he led.

“So Malc, I think it's time you meet your date now,” Vi said. She giggled with her arms lazily stretched.

Malcolm rolled his eyes - annoyed at being called half of his name. The only thing uncertain about tonight was this supposed setup date. His nerves were notably less clingy than usual though, and he knew without a doubt that would be the alcohol in his system. Without it, he’d be helplessly anxious and uptight.

“I guess we should arrange that,” Malcolm said with a cheerless tone.

“Lighten up old man, geez,” Her tone was harsh and frustrated. “I'll go get'em. Sit over by the bar and wait. Got it?”

“Okay, alright,” Malcolm mouthed in an almost silent tone.

He turned around towards the bartending area and paced towards the familiar alcohol labels and blue lights cast over the velvet bar stools. There was a small pit of nervousness fluttering in his stomach, but he knew this type of nervousness was different – it would carry him through the conversation to come. It was like a calm before the storm, he felt

_ I reckon as long as I don't forget my first name I'll be ok.  _ He thought.

Malcolm chewed over his thoughts as he stood in front of the red seat. He attempted, with tipsy hurdles, to elegantly hoist himself up - using his grip on the bar-tending counter to help him sit down. It was certainly not the most elegant scene he could showcase, for the seats were much higher than they appeared to be. He periodically glanced around in anticipation for his date.

_ I wonder what she looks like. _ He thought. His anxious eyes searched for anyone who was about to sit next to him. Surely she's found whoever it is by now. It ain't a big crowd exactly

He let out a sigh and surrendered into his over analyzed thoughts. He didn't know what to expect to come of this forced arrangement. Malcolm was confident in his physical appearance, but what did he have to boast or describe himself? He was a workaholic, retail manager, and anxiety drove ex-pirate with Post-traumatic stress disorder. It wasn't the pinnacle of an engrossing life and Malcolm knew he couldn't lie to save his life. Despite being a crafty thief in the past, he was an honest man.

The trebles of the soft music abruptly spread within the room. Uneven jabs of bass poked Malcolm's ear and the small crowd cheered another performer on stage. He scrunched his brows in annoyance at the songstress singing out of tune - the mix of sharp and flat notes threatened the dwindling patience he had left. It had been fifteen minutes since Vi ran off to grab his date.

_ Perhaps I should leave and say I got sick or somethin'.  _ He thought.  _ I'm sure she won't be too pissed. _

He placed his feet on the ground, stretched liberally, and sifted through his pockets for some cab money. It was in that moment, however, that a woman with bright red hair sat in the seat to the right of him. She had a thin scar above her eye and could swear he recognized her somewhere. The alcohol certainly wasn't doing him any justice with his memory. He scratched the back of his head and fumbled on the bar table to sit properly again. An awkward silence accompanied the space between them. He extended his arm out as a gesture towards the younger woman, and his heart raced in conjunction with millions of nerves that clung to his tongue.

“H-hey I'm Malcolm nice to me-”

His words were immediately cut off by a baritone voice that blossomed to his left. “Oh, so you're Malcolm. I never thought you'd introduce me to yourself – or anyone else here for that matter.”

The man offered a small chuckle, and the woman he inadvertently introduced himself to looked him in the eye. There was no mistaking who she was once he got a better look at her.

“Oh, h-hey boss! Nevah see you out in places like this. You havin fun?” Katarina slurred her words with a tipsy grin.

He gave her a modest smile with a swift nod and gazed towards the other voice behind him. He was a man in his early thirties. He had short, delicately placed, brown hair and a complexion that any man would kill for. He was curious why this guy felt the need to act sly.

“Yeah, that's me. Why do you want to know?” Malcolm asked.

“That's no way to talk to your date, sweetie,” The man said. He smiled back at Malcolm and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

_ Oh shit. _ He thought while wearing a half-baked smile.  _ Oh my god. Why did she hook me up with a guy? _

The man who replied stared at Malcolm, waiting for a reply. His eyes were a captivating shade of cerulean. Although he never dated anyone before, he had not considered men the primary candidates. He knew his life living with one man for nearly a decade wasn't exactly convincing, though. Malcolm could feel prickly heat running straight to his cheeks while the man smiled at him, and his breathing was just a few steps short of becoming a mute. There was an awkward ambiance between the two, but he welcomed the silence. The surrounding chatter and attempted singing faded away. It was just the two of them. His date showcased a smile that could kill, and Malcolm could only conjure an awkward uncertain look in his eyes.

_ Well, I ain't opposed to trying this I suppose. _ He thought.

“Oh, you blush brighter than a cherry. How adorable.” His date teased.

The heat in his face burned like a wildfire and Malcolm was unsure of how to reply. He offered an embarrassed grin and laughed. The other man teased a flirtatious click of his tongue back at Malcolm. He was clearly not in the most advantageous position.

“Well, you know my name. What's yours?” Malcolm mustered - all while trying to not sound nervous.

“Jayce,” He said - a small chuckle escaped his lips.

“Good to meet ya, Jayce.”

“Let me buy you a drink, let me guess. Martini, whiskey?”

“A Cosmo, please.”

What happened next shocked Malcolm. An honest, yet heartwarming, laugh escaped Jayce's lips. Malcolm stared back at him feeling lost. He was bewildered at Jayce's unexpected outburst.

“A burly bear downing fruity drinks? I like you already.”

Jayce motioned the bartender over an ordered their drinks - one cosmo, and one screwdriver. The worker's hands crafted through the ice, flavorings, and liquor in a few methodical sweeps. He handed the beverages over mere moments after the request. Jayce paid the man, thanked him briefly and took a quick sip from his drink. A small satisfied grin etched from the corners of his mouth. The brief satisfaction from his drink faded within a second, and his eyes returned back to Malcolm's.

“So, do you come here often?” Malcolm asked the question carefully to break the mutual silence.

“Hardly. Why go out and get buzzed when I can at home?” Jayce continued after a brief pause, “So where are you from, Malcolm? Vi mentioned you are her boss at that hextech store downtown but said she knew nothing else about you.

What am I gonna do, describe my life as a filthy pirate? Malcolm groaned in thought and opted to sprinkle a lie instead.

_ One little lie won’t kill this man. _ He thought - being a criminal wasn't exactly impressive.

“I'm from Demacia. I graduated from their university a few years ago studying mechanical magic.”

Jayce tilted his head in interest yet his eyes reflected a look of suspicion. Malcolm gulped on the lingering aftertaste of his drink, for he sensed that perhaps the lie he wanted to tell wasn't convincing.

“Interesting. I actually graduated from the same university and never heard of a Malcolm. Would you like to try that introduction again?”

Fuck, real smooth Malcolm. He cursed to himself in frustration.

Jayce's expression shifted with each word Malcolm spoke. Malcolm waited in annoyance for him to take another sip of his drink before continuing.

“I...I guess you could say I'm a freelancer of sorts. I used to travel the world.”

“Oh, so you must have seen tons of places then. Sounds exciting.”

“Nothing but the seas for the most part. I never traveled by land much.”

“Oh, so that's why you're into booty, right?”

Malcolm chuckled heavily. His cheeks were a little flushed from the joke. He cursed under his breath, frustrated, for acting too vulnerable. Jayce laughed at his reaction. 

“Well, you seem rather easy to amuse then,” Jayce said while laughing.

 

“Ok, sure. What about you then? I know where you graduated, but what do you do exactly.”

Jayce toyed a calculating glance at Malcolm and lightly clicked his tongue in amusement. Time seemed to be non-existent at that moment and the scarlet color he tried to conceal bled into the remaining spots across his face. He didn't want this to be awkward, but Jayce wasn't letting his control of the conversation go.

“Well, I'm a millionaire, an inventor, and studied mechanical magic. There are two truths and a lie. You can pick whichever suits your fancy.”

He delivered a wink after the reply. Jayce could read him like he was an artist painting from a blank canvas. Malcolm understood there wasn't much he could tell him. He felt defeated in a sense; however, there was a small desire to know him a little bit better.

_ I'll be damned if he gets away with being sly. _ He thought.

 

He composed himself as best he could, and took the final sip of his drink. He was a little above tipsy still, but the confidence that came from it would allow him to toy with Jayce a bit easier.

“With those clothes, I'd have to say you're an adopted puppy at best, and you already gave me the answer to one o' those. Cute bio I suppose, though.”

“Ah, well you're smarter than I gave you credit for. Perhaps I'll just luck out on a few million someday, though.”

“Or- you could just steal some booty from me.”

Malcolm covered his mouth up in shame.

 

_ Okay, I've had one too many. What the hell was that?! _ He fumed in thought.

 

The response was reciprocated well by Jayce, for a genuine laugh as strong as Malcolm's earlier erupted from him. He clutched his head while trying to calm the tiny outburst, and wiped a single tear from the corner of his eye.

“Oh damn. Please, tell me you're like this sober too.”

“I'm learning not to be a hardass all the time.”

“Well, that being said, I want us to have an actual date instead of an awkward meetup. You seem too cute to pass up.”

Malcolm blinked a few times in surprise, and it took him a moment to process what happened. He was being asked out again, but he wasn't sure if he was up to it without something to loosen him up. Jayce sat there and waited patiently for a response. Malcolm wasn't sure how to reply exactly. He didn't see any negatives saying yes. Worse case scenario the second date was a train wreck and he stays single. He didn't see anything wrong with that. Jayce, though annoying, was entertaining enough to keep around.

“I suppose we could do that. Though, I'm not sure how I'll be without something relaxing me, to be honest.”

“Oh, you think you're drunk? How adorable.”

 

Malcolm looked at Jayce, confused, he sure as hell felt loopy.

 

“Uh, duh? I don’t normally stumble around and talk like this.” 

 

“Well, I totally slipped a spell into your drink in while you were busy daydreaming. You've been sober since a little before that booty comment. I just thought it would be fun to play along.”

_ Bastard _ . He thoughtto himself.

Malcolm wasn't sure how he was played so easily. It brought him back to the nostalgia of Tobias pulling an ace out of his deck when he needed to. He had a feeling this guy was a cheat, and he played right into his trap. Jayce's ace was played perfectly. Despite feeling frustrated over being dealt a cruel hand - he felt warm around Jayce.

“Well, glad to oblige.”

“Come see me tomorrow at around Three. Text me and we can discuss where to meet up.”

Jayce slipped a piece of paper in Malcolm's right pocket and got up from his seat. Jayce's lips left a brief trace on Malcolm’s forehead, and Malcolm felt a jolt of electricity pass through him. This man was enticing feelings he wasn't used to throughout him.

“If I could give you a nickname, it would be scar. I think Scarlet is to effeminate for a man,” Jayce's comments drilled a final blow into Malcolm.

He couldn't help but blush from embarrassment over nearly every remark Jayce threw at him. His cold nature was leveled out by the other man's comments.  With Jayce’s departure - Instead of everything being isolated and slow - the momentum and energy of the bar returned a cascading roar of song lyrics and laughter.

He noticed Jayce’s retreat towards the exit. His gaze was fixed on him, and just as he was about to break his unsatisfied stare a pair of hands were laid on his shoulders. He sighed in annoyance and turned towards who he assumed was Vi. To his surprise, however, it was Caitlyn.

“I've gotta say, I'm disappointed you kept us waiting until we sobered up. You ready to head out?” She waived her words in a playful tone and appeared to be impatient.

“Yeah, let me run to the restroom real quick and we can head out of here.”

Malcolm turned away from Caitlyn and excused himself towards the restroom beside the bartending area. The hallway matched the bar's normal color scheme, but he could sense something was amiss in this area. There was a magical aura pulsing faintly behind the women's restrooms, but he dismissed it immediately. He knew his abilities to detect magic outside of Tobias's were guesswork at best and assured himself it was just the side effects of the spell Jayce slipped into his drink.

He propped open the door to the men's room and slipped inside. The bright light was blinding in comparison to the establishment's near minimalist lighting. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the new lighting and walked over to the urinal a few feet away. He relieved himself into the white porcelain bowl and pulled the handle. The silence in the restroom was replaced with a hiss from the murky water being washed away.

Malcolm scrunched his face and placed his right hand on his forehead, for he began to develop a slight headache as he walked towards the sink. The silence returned a few seconds later, but the stream of water colliding with the sink replaced the mute atmosphere within moments. He took his hand away from his forehead, applied what little soap remained from the dispenser, and washed his hands liberally under the lukewarm water.

Just as he washed the suds that remained, a jolt of burning pain cascaded from his head into his neck. He let out a yelp of pain and shut the water off.

_ The hell am I hurting for? Is this some kind of side effect? _ Malcolm thought with anger.

He gripped his head with his soaked hands and slowly settled himself to the floor, and - with the pain that accompanied him - several flashbacks replaced his current surroundings. He opened his eyes and gazed into Tobias's face. The scene shifted with each breath he drew. He saw the disturbing memory of the heist after hyperventilating several years of memories in front of him. He was viewing himself inside the castle where Tobias left in real time, and the cards that materialized beside Tobias generated a wind stronger than he remembered. It was like the calm before the storm, and – suddenly – he felt the physical and emotional pain of that night. His pain amplified to a greater magnitude beyond what his memory offered.

“What the fuck!?” He screamed in a confused rage.

He shivered with an uncontrollable tremble and watched himself desperately crawl down the castle entrance and dodge oncoming attacks. He made a mental brace for the impact of the sword when he saw himself thrusting the door open. Closing his eyes wasn't enough to stop what came next, however. Blood oozed liberally from his sides, and the pain he felt that night rushed throughout his body. He clutched himself as he watched the final bits of the scene unfold. The frantic running through the town, blindly tripping through brush outside of Ionia's border wall and falling into the forest floor hit him like a magnetic force – compelling his body to the scene.

_ What the hell is going on? This shit hurts so bad.  _ He thought, confused.

He blinked and froze in pure panic. The world around him began to melt away in a black haze, and the bright white bathroom walls came into view once again.

_ Damnit, I can’t relive this again!  _ He thought.

He straightened himself back upwards again and glanced into the mirror. There we no visible injuries on his body, but he still hurt everywhere. It was as if the scene itself was a reality at that moment. His eyes were nearly shrunk into tiny beads, and his once scarlet colored cheeks were transformed into a pale color. He wasn't sure how to react to the mysterious, sudden, pain and flashbacks.

_ Was I drugged? Am I hallucinating? Have I gone insane? _ These were only a few of the questions he asked himself in pure panic.

After taking a moment to compose himself again, he dried his hands off with the scarce brown paper towels in the nearby dispenser. He heard murmuring from within the room - no - from the other side in the women's room as he disposed of the soiled paper towels.

“Tobias Fate, the all-powerful mage, and renowned cheater?” Came an eerie female voice.

“Yes, him. I've got him locked up in the shadow isles, and have enough mana to keep me transformed for eons.” Another replied, her voice came with a malevolent giggle.

_ Wait, the bastard is alive and flaunting with a harem? What the hell is he letting these women do to him? _ Malcolm thought.

He was exasperated and never thought he'd hear of Tobias again. Just his name being mentioned sent a cold chill down his body. He trembled under the icy feelings and felt agony itself embrace him. He was hurt for all of these years and vowed that – one day – he would kill Tobias himself for leaving him to die.

“He should be completely drained in a few days. After that, he'll simply die a painful death. He's longing for what he loves the most, and that kind of agony exhilarates me SO much.”

Malcolm – fearing for his own safety - nudged himself towards the door to leave. He opened it with care, attempting to avoid any unnecessary noise, and – gingerly - let the door close behind him before he walked forward. The aura behind the women's room faded, and any magical pulses that lingered dissipated.

He approached the women's restroom - the door opened, and a woman with short golden colored hair exited. She walked towards the bar-tending area, only keeping a few steps behind Malcolm. She abruptly turned around to meet his gaze, and her cerulean eyes poured into Malcolm's brown pair.

_ Damn, she's cute. I need to say hi to her. _ He thought.

He felt compelled against any better judgment he had, for a strong desire to speak to this woman overcame him. It was as if she allured him into her and, by force, overwhelmed Malcolm with her beautiful complexion. Rose pink lips complimented her pale skin and, in that moment of admiring her, Malcolm took note of the pitch black dress she wore - which merely covered half of her breasts. She winked at him, seductively, and took slow steps forward.

“Hey there, are you lonely?” She asked the question in a concerned tone.

There was no mistaking it, her voice matched the woman that claimed Tobias’ captivity.

_ She's just an ordinary woman. There's no way Fate would allow this.  _ He reassured himself.

“You need to relax, love,” Her voice seemed to echo in the small hallway.

His vision became distorted again, and the surroundings melted away into a dreary black mist. The painful sensation he endured moments ago began to etch from every ligament of his body and felt like he was being burned alive. He couldn't determine if he was feeling sick, or if this woman had ill intentions planned for him.

Screams of suffering flooded his mind, and with each cry, he came closer to finding the voice familiar.

“Please, let me go!” The voice was deep and familiar.

“Is he ok still?”

“You stupid bitch!”

_ Fate. _ Malcolm uttered the thought with a desperate desire to see him again.

His emotional torment wrapped around him like a spider would its prey. Malcolm's body ached with a pain he never felt before, for it was like agony itself choked him. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as his body temperature rose to a level he never experienced before and his body was shifted to the ground in his disoriented state.

“Come on, touch me. I'll make it all go away.”

He saw the woman reach down with gentle hands – his eyes traced them in panic. The mysterious woman's face materialized in a puff of red smoke, and the beady black eyes of a demon glared at Malcolm with killer intent. He froze in place as her arms wrapped around his body in a loose embrace – the contact began to dissipate his pain, or so he thought. Shortly after, the painful pulses dropped and a new wave of torture kicked in.

“I'm not done yet,” she hissed.

“Fuck, let go of me!” Malcolm cried.

His body was akin to lava, and the pain transformed from a burning agony into hellfire. Malcolm's bones felt severed from each joint, and his eyes were frozen in place. Malcolm could only stare at the horror above him. She leaned in closer and the petrifying eyes prevented even the most shallow breath.

_ I'm going to die. _ He thought.

She tilted her cloaked face to reveal what appeared to be a pair of razor sharp tails attached to her and slowly lowered them to Malcolm's neck. She giggled lightly in amusement and etched a small incision into Malcolm's neck. A tiny drop of blood dripped onto the fin, and she pressed a little harder in response to a whimper that escaped his lips.

He could feel her digging deeper and the pain flared to a level he could only describe as inhuman.

“Mmnf-... AGH!” he attempted to cry out but his cries were muted to the outside world.

Malcolm wanted someone, no, anyone to save him. The pain was too much for him to bare. Hot tears welled down his eyes through both pain and misery, but the wet droplets that echoed on the ground were like a speck of dust in dim lighting. All he could think about during this period of suffering was Tobias' well being.

_ Is the bastard getting torn up like this every day? What the hell is his deal, is he a sick masochist of some ki-. _ His thoughts were cut off abruptly.

“Malcolm? What the hell are ya doing over there?!” The voice belonged to Vi

The hazy visions faded along with the mystifying woman, and he slowly began to gain control of his body again. His friend looked panicked, for Malcolm appeared like someone out of the morgue. She dropped close to him and offered her arm to help him stand, and he accepted it generously – using mostly his regained strength to stand.

“Sorry, felt a little dizzy for a second. I'm ok now though,” He said quietly while rubbing the wound on his neck.

“Did he get crafty with you or something? I’ll give him an earful.”

Her eyes were fixated on the wound the unknown woman inflicted on him.

_ I reckon this does look like a lovers bite.  _ He thought.

“No, it's nothin' like that. Let's get outta here. I need some sleep.”

The walk back to the car was slow, and – with every step - his mind flashed replays of the hellish torture. He winced at the thought of Tobias being alive, for he couldn't imagine this type of pain over several years. All of the dreary dark nights fearing for his life, his life essence -mana- being drained to a few drops, and the false sense of hope she offered for release. All of it seemed too depressing to cope with, and the fact she hadn't killed him yet seemed worse than the liberation death would offer.

_ Fate. I don't know how the hell this happened to you. _ Malcolm's somber thoughts drained any positive energy he gained from that night.  _ But mark my words, she won't be the one to kill you. I will, once I get my damn answers. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My oh my, the angst begins.


	4. A second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm confesses his past life to Jayce, and learns he might be able to find where the shadow isles is through a mage in Demacia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was annoying to write. It's mostly Malcolm and Jayce talking. I tried my hardest to keep Jayce arrogant and in character, but instead he turned out to be more condescending and likes to poke fun at everything.

Ch 4 – A second meeting.

The cold night embraced Malcolm in a cocoon as he laid in his unmade bed. His thoughts poured over the day's events like a waterfall would into river. He wasn't sure how to feel after being succumbed to the woman's overbearing torment, and all Malcolm could ponder on was how this pain impacted Tobias daily.

 _What is she doing to him? How is she draining his mana so quickly? Why not just kill him now?_ His thoughts were possessive, for he yearned to question or even kill Tobias himself. The bastard probably thought he was dead, after all.

Malcolm knew the pain that lingered was only of his imagination, yet he squirmed in discomfort and took shallow breaths between his flooded thoughts. The flares of fire rising through his body felt genuine in that moment, and sounds of the desperate screams pierced the veil that kept him sane. They echoed like a drop of water would against a sink, and carried a desire to be set free.

 _That wench was so fuckin' screwed up._ He thought. _I've got to tell someone. I can't just push my feelings away this time._

He knew it wasn't the time or place to approach Vi about this, and feared that such a disturbed tale would isolate Jayce from him. The last thing he wanted was to screw a chance at a new relationship up, despite it being a happy accident. The man gave off a vibe that was too inviting to refuse.

He fumbled in the sheets - a response to the uncomfortable events that replayed in his mind, and closed his eyes tighter in hopes of drowning the flashbacks out with a peaceful dream. Anything would be better than replaying the events, but the torment Malcolm endured was too severe. The sharp threads of reality threatened to slice him like a skilled samurai, and the serene light his dreams offered would then burn the wounds he endured.

 _I guess I can text Jayce. I doubt he's up, but maybe the guy can give me a good laugh tomorrow._ He thought

Malcolm withdrew a hand from the comfort of his blanket and fumbled for his cell phone on the dark brown nightstand. The phone's light illuminated against the pitch black bedroom, yet Malcolm still feel like a speck of dust compared to the darkness that surrounded him. He adjusted his eyes to the menu settings, and  they eventually settled from an indistinguishable blur to clear colorful icons. He tapped the green messaging icon and typed Jayce’s number in from memory. The message was brief.

_Hey, just wanted to text you my number. Had a great time last night.'_

Malcolm clicked send and half heartedly tossed his phone back on the nightstand. It was going to be a restless night. He didn't expect to receive a text back, and opted to ponder how his meeting would go tomorrow.

 _Should I tell the full or partial truth._ He thought. _Would this guy even believe me anyway? 'Hey there's this crazy chick that tried to kill me and has my former partner in crime locked up in some place called the Shadow Isles’ Seems legit._

He felt defeated, and acknowledged keeping this to himself wasn’t an option.

Buzz.

His phone illuminated face down on the nightstand. Malcolm groaned and reached for his phone. The response he received was concise yet concerned.

_'How thoughtful. Shouldn’t you be asleep'_

It took Malcolm a moment to respond.

_‘ur awake too though? Lot’s of stuff on my mind.’_

He powered the home screen off and  laid his head back down on a pillow after the reply was sent, and the phone vibrated again immediately after the tired man closed his eyes.

_'Only because you messaged me. ;) We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Meet me at the local Cafe by where u work at 11:00. ♥’_

Malcolm felt terrible for waking Jayce at an early hour, for his midnight messages could’ve waited until morning. He couldn’t fathom how to relay even part of yesterday’s events to him, or anyone for that matter.

An investigation of his own seemed only partially viable because even with all of the books he possessed no references to the shadow isles existed. The torment Malcolm endured could be referenced with ease if he owned a book on the topic. The description would be simple - fatle agony. Malcolm acknowledged in defeat that he had nothing on the topic, and perhaps some further research would do him some justice.

He sighed under the weight of his emotions and closed his eyes. He  evened out his breathing by imagining tomorrow’s events. An honest conversation with Jayce - a man who captured his full interest. The demented memories scattered away like ashes thrown in a breeze. A delightful dream of tomorrow’s possible events layered themselves over his new fears.

________________________________________________________________________

 

It was 9 o'clock in the morning, and the sunlight through the window woke Malcolm before his alarm had a chance to go off. He sat upright and lingered on the edge of his bed - the bright ray’s bathed him in an irresistible warmth. The ice cold floors jolted the tired man wide awake. He walked towards a pallet of clothes and dressed himself in a dark blue short sleeved with black jeans. 

Malcolm slumped into his shoes after tossing some torn black socks on and walked towards the restroom. He went through the usual ritual of spiking his hair up a few inches, and blitzing the hazel scented cologne across his chest. The mirror echoed his confident, contemplative complexion. Malcolm turned away from his reflection to remedy his sleepiness, and - after turning the sink on  ran cold water through his hands while he massaged his eyes to a more alert status. He exited the bathroom and grabbed his keys, cigarettes, phone and wallet.

Malcolm locked the door behind him as he stepped outside. The gorgeous overcast-free morning promised a day without worry.

 _Well, time to get a lot off my chest today._ He thought. Malcolm’s objective for today was cemented - give Jayce the full truth.

He walked beside the city’s light traffic, and couldn’t help but replay possible scenarios of the meeting. Would Jayce take him seriously? What if he left mid conversation? Hell, a woman that succumbed him to the floor painted an image for Jayce to laugh at.

Malcolm rolled his eyes, annoyed at how this could turn out,and forced his thoughts aside. He didn’t want to worry about it anymore, for the walk to the local coffee joint, cupcake emporium, was only a few blocks away. Footsteps echoed down the crosswalk near his workplace, and yellow scraps of paint clung tightly against the building in the light breeze.

 _This bastard better not stand me up._ He thought.

He walked along the busy street and made his way to the cafe’s entrance. Malcolm opened the door, and found new scents of coffee and fresh baked goods replaced the smoggy smell of the city. The sudden shift was pleasant, and - for a moment - he couldn’t recall why he came here. He took a moment to examine his surroundings. The building was decorated with mahogany hardwood floors, tables were colored white with some black stools, and the booths had large blue cushions to compliment the red tables.

“Hey there, Malcolm.” the voice belonged to Jayce.

Malcolm spotted him in a booth towards the back. He approached Jayce slowly with uneven strides. Thinking of going through with this was one thing, it was another to speak of the events evenly.

“H-Howdy,” Malcolm replied before he sat down.

Malcolm cleared his throat in an attempt to disguise his nervousness, but it appeared Jayce saw right through it.

“So, did you get any sleep at all?”

“Maybe two hours at best. I almost have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not asleep right now.”

“Oh, is that your way of telling me you were dreaming of a second date with me? How cute.”

Malcolm cupped his face to hide his scarlett cheeks and furrowed his brows in response. He expected this kind of treatment from Jayce, yet he didn’t anticipate the teasing to affect him so badly. It felt like his face was beginning to burn, and after a few moments of not responding Jayce chimed in again,

“Damn you’re adorable when flustered.”

“S-shut up. I’m n-not flustered damnit!”

“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me. Try talking in clear English without stuttering.”

Malcolm’s face, laced with embarrassment and annoyance, ebbed from the light scarlet shade into a bright cherry color. His face was now akin to being on fire. He was wrong to assume this would be easy.

“Can I get you guy’s some coffee, cake, or tea today?” a waitress in a blue striped uniform chimed suddenly next to them.

 _Thank god._ Malcolm thought.

He breathed a quick sigh and glanced towards the woman. Just as he was about to ask for some coffee - Jayce chimed in,

“Two black coffees please. Bring a few packets of cream and sugar out too.”

“Thanks, that’ll be seven gold. I’ll have it out to you two shortly.”

Jayce handed the woman seven coins, and turned his attention back to Malcolm as she shuffled behind the counter to prepare their order. He flashed a cocky grin and relaxed into the booth’s seat a little more. Jayce clearly intended to toy with Malcolm the entire time.

“So how’d you know I want coffee. Are you able to read my damn mind?” Malcolm hissed.

“No. I just figured you’d like it. How the hell can you not like coffee?” Jayce chuckled. “So. I want to actually learn more about you without any B.S. answers. Where’d you come from before living in Piltover, Mr. freelancer of sorts?”

Malcolm sighed - it was time to tell him the entire awkward truth, and Jayce’s expression was intent on getting answers from him.

“Well. I guess I could make a long story short.”

“No, not at all. I’ve got all the time in the world today.:

Jayce’s persistence stretched into a thin razor sharp line on Malcolm’s nerves. The man would stop at nothing just to hear his past. Admittedly, he felt like it was his fault for not being a good liar. Malcolm’s attempt to remain stoic were futile.

“I guess you could say I’ve lived a life of crime. I had a good friend I traveled with for awhile.”

“Oh, so you’re a bad boy then? Was he cute?”

“No. I’m a good guy. Didn’t I say he was a damn friend? You’re looking more like the bad boy with this interrogation though.”

Jayce’s eyes widened with amusement. It seemed, to Malcolm, like he caught himself in his date’s checkmate.Jayce moved his hand to malcolm’s and dwindled his fingers between the crevices of the other man’s hand. It was like Jayce’s way of showing he was in control of their game of chess, for his hand covered any playing field Malcolm had to interject with. The younger man’s touch came with a feeling of sureness.

The waitress spoke, “Here’s your coffee. Enjoy you two!”

The woman placed a few packets of sugar on the table along with a canister of chilled creamer, and gave them an eager smile while she returned to her duties. Jayce picked up his coffee without hesitation and drank careful sips. Malcolm furrowed his brows and stuck his tongue out in disgust. Black coffee was too bitter for him.

Jayce noticed his reaction - grinned wildly - and spoke, “Oh god. Big ol’ tough guy can’t stand black coffee? You’re adorable.”

Malcolm used his free hand to empty a liberal amount of creamer into his coffee, and emptied two sugar packets into the cup. He swirled them around until the mixture was a light brown, and took a sip before replying to Jayce.

“Well, not my fault I can’t stand bitter shit. Seems fitting for you to drink though.”

“Oh come on. I’m not that terrible. Anyway, tell me more. Why’d you come to this boring ass town?”

Malcolm gulped him anxiety down and shifted his gaze from Jayce’s face to the hand that covered his. He rubbed Jayce’s hand for comfort and thought about where to start. He wasn’t sure whether to start off with a disclaimer of sorts - this is crazy I know, but - or just tell the story normally. He sighed in annoyance and glanced back to his date’s ocean blue eyes. Regardless, he knew this man wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I’m not sure if you’ll believe me.”

“If you start off with saying that I will. You’re a shitty liar. Tell me and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay then. Well - I basically lead a life of thievery for several years with this guy. We attempted to rob a treasury, and I was left to die after we got caught. Now I’m here in Piltover simply trying to start over and be a good person.”

“I should tie you up and detain you for that.”

Jayce snickered, and Malcolm returned a flustered expression. He wasn’t aware this guy would turn everything into a joke or try to make him flustered at every turn. It was a refreshing take on life after living on the same cycle for a few years.

“In all seriousness things were finally ok up until yesterday.”

“Why’s that? Did I cause you to remember this friend somehow?”

“No. it’s the opposite honestly. I decided to put him behind me, and while we were out yesterday a woman said he was locked up in some location called the shadow isles. I was approached by that same woman and she put some kind of enchantment on me. I felt like my whole body was being ripped apart. Vi found me just before she went in for the kill I think, and then she vanished”

“What the hell?! You sure you weren't high off something? I’d never think a demon would run around in Piltover. We have strong defences against such creatures or malevolent magics.”

“Yes I’m sure, and feel like shit now. I swear that bastard left me to die on purpose, and I wanna beat his ass and get some answers before I kill him.” Graves took a breath in frustration before continuing, “I’ve looked all over my research material and advanced magical books my friend referenced. There’s no mention of the shadow isles anywhere there or on a map of Runterra.”

Jayce furrowed his brows in concern and shot his eyes towards the ceiling. Malcolm had a feeling he was hiding something.

“Well. I don’t know about killing him, but if you’re looking for information on the shadow isles I know a bright mage in Demacia that might have some information.”

“Great. Can you draw me a map or something so I can see them?”

“Hell. I’ll take you there, but on one condition.”

“And that is?”

Jayce moved his hand away from Malcolm’s and placed it on his right shoulder instead. He leaned forward closer to him, and started intently into his eyes. Malcolm froze in place as he wasn’t sure what Jayce wanted.

“Kiss me.”

Despite being alone in the back of a cafe, Malcolm hesitated. His first idea was to pull away and play it off, but then he might not get the answers he wanted. That, or Jayce would tease him until he got what he wanted. There seemed to be a force like gravity that caused his face to slowly pull towards the other man’s. Malcolm could feel Jayce’s hot breath brush against his scruff. He could tell beneath Jayce’s cocky and playful attitude lied desire, and toyed with him a moment.

His lips brushed above his like sun would through rainy clouds, and Malcolm had every intention of making him wait for it. He brushed his lifts softly over Jayce’s, and felt a surge of warmth flow through him. Jayce took the lead in the kiss and leaned forward into him. He cupped Malcolm’s face and pulled apart a few moments later. The separation -momentarily- felt felt like a butterfly losing its wings.

 _Damnit. This guy does things to me._ He thought bitterly.

“I’ll pick you up at 4 o’clock.” Jayce spoke.

Jayce called the waitress over to collect their cups and glanced back at Malcolm. He had a smile that was different from his usually cocky look.

“You know Malcolm. I like you quite a bit. I hope we can find whatever answers you’re looking for"

“Well enough about me. I haven’t heard anything about you other than what you studied?"

“I’m the just an inventor for the largest company here. No crazy women are trying to murder me or anything.”

Malcolm delivered a firm playful punch to the other man’s shoulder. They then stood up and turned towards the door to leave. Once outside, Jayce reached for Malcolm’s hand.

“Let me walk you home. I don’t live too far away.” Jayce spoke with intent.

Malcolm nodded in reply and sought the comfort of Jayce’s hand. His fingers twindled between the other man’s while they paced to his home. The scenes of cars rolling through the streets, people sending messages on their hextech phones, and children coming home from school were all a blur. Nothing else mattered but Jayce in that moment, and It was an eerily familiar feeling he reminisced with Tobias before the betrayal. He tried to brush that thought aside.

 _This is different._ He told himself

The two shared only each other’s company, for not a single word was spoken during the walk home. It was like the calm before the storm. Malcolm knew he was finally going to get his answers, or at least he would be on the right path to finding them. What came after may result in either a bloody massacre or a somber feeling he could never shake off again. This time, he knew he wasn’t alone though. Jayce would be here beside him  - someone who was actually genuinely interested in him for who he was.

Malcolm suddenly found they were in front of his door. Jayce gave him a swift embrace and kissed his forehead - the familiar electrical pulses from the other night returned. He smiled  and waved behind him.

“I’ll see you later tonight.”

Those words gave Malcolm all of the reassurance he needed. For once, everything seemed to be piecing itself together. The answers he craved were only a few steps away in the journey of what initially felt like a thousand miles. His eyes gleamed with happiness, something he had almost forgotten again after that night’s horrific events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And away to Demacia we go next chapter :). Hopefully malcolm finds what he needs.


	5. Demacian ties.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm meets a mage in Demacia that tracks down his assailant's location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late :).

Malcolm walked out of his home with essential belongings: keys, cigars, lighter and a small flask filled with bourbon. He locked the door behind him, turned towards Piltover’s light traffic and noticed Jayce on the spot - parked in a white car. Malcolm paced towards the vehicle and stepped inside into the passenger seat. The interior was spotless of any smudges or dust, and the cloth seats felt soft as a bed of feathers.

 _This guy’s a little too clean_. Malcolm thought

Jayce’s brows furrowed with a frown seconds after Malcolm closed the door behind him.

"Don’t make me put the belt on for you,” Jayce said with a grin.

Malcolm glared and sighed in response and reluctantly clicked the seatbelt in place. The belt rested tightly against his chest and the sound caused Jayce to drop his frustrated expression

“Are ya just gonna stare at me, or are we going?” Malcolm asked, annoyed.

“If you give me a kiss and ask nicely, I might start the car.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes - his frustration ebbed and flowed with Jayce’s remarks. He desired to learn more about what happened to his friend, but Jayce’s games weren’t helping him stay level-headed. The retired scoundrel debated on how to handle the situation. He knew, however - with certainty - that Jayce would keep toying with him if he didn't cave in.

Malcolm gnawed on his lip ,defeated, knowing he had one option.

 _Agh, what the hell._ He thought

He scrunched his lips together and leaned towards Jayce’s forehead - delivering a quick peck. Malcolm moved his head back to the headrest. His eyes were focused away from Jayce, who was amused by Malcolm’s shy demeanor. Jayce rubbed a tiny circle in the spot Malcolm kissed and, almost inaudibly, chuckled.

Malcolm noticed this immediately and with a leer directed at Jayce said, “The hell are you laughing about?”

“Well, you see, I was gonna ask you for something more serious,” Jayce reached towards Malcolm and placed his arm around him. “Your cherry colored cheeks made up for it though.”

“Shut up and drive.”

Jayce obliged and started the ignition. The engine purred a steady crescendo as they drove through Piltover en route to Demacia. Malcolm groaned - feeling last night’s lack of sleep weighing in. He slouched back and angled the back of the seat down to relax more. Malcolm’s eyes came to a close and breathing slowed to a crawl. Jayce glanced occasionally towards Malcolm and, after being certain he was asleep, reached for Malcolm’s hand. His thumb traced around Malcolm’s palm - the soft circles gave him comfort.

“Rest easy, Malcolm,” Jayce said in a whisper.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The drive took a mere forty minutes. Jayce parked his car in the lot reserved for guests and took in the familiar surroundings. The kingdom’s entrance boasted a large golden gate and their walls comprised of a reflective coat akin to diamonds. Jayce glanced towards Malcolm, who was still asleep. The night’s lack of rest left a clear impact on him.

Jayce gently nudged Malcolm and said, “Hey. Time to wake up.”

Malcolm was unresponsive after a few more attempts, and Jayce sighed in response to his futile efforts. The closest reply Jayce received was a half-hearted snore. He chuckled - finding it both annoying and adorable.

An idea to wake Malcolm popped in Jayce’s mind, though quite evil. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid closer to Malcolm. He leaned in directly to Malcolm’s ear and a gentle puff of air escaped his lips. Jayce, then traced his tongue meticulously over the lobe and gave a firm nibble.

“Wake up,” he commanded in a whisper.

Malcolm’s eyes fluttered open - oblivious to what Jayce had done. He yawned and slowly rolled his head away from Jayce, but his attempt to fall back asleep was disarmed by a gentle force pulling on his ear. His eyes darted open, fully alert.

“The fuck are you doin’?!” Malcolm said.

“Oh, I don’t know. I figured the sleeping beauty standard didn’t apply to you. Just be glad it was your ear.”

Malcolm’s face turned a scarlet color as he gave Jayce a playful shove.

“Ya better not get any funny ideas.”

Malcolm unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car - slamming the door shut behind him.

“Woah, easy now, It was just a nibble,” Jayce said. He snickered at the man’s embarrassed expression.

“What in tarnation goes through your head?” Malcolm asked. He stared at Jayce, bewildered at what he did.

“More than just nibbling you.”

Jayce looked back at Malcolm in amusement and dismissed Malcolm’s flustered conversation by walking onward towards the kingdom’s entrance. A blue aura surrounded the large gates as they approached and the crisp air turned humid. Jayce continued to walk forward and grabbed Malcolm’s hand as he went face to face with the gates. Their bodies passed through as if nothing was there - the experience left a cold chill along Malcolm’s spine.

“High tech magic that keeps people from enemy kingdoms out. Crazy stuff isn’t it.” Jayce said.

“And it knows I’m not a threat how, exactly?”

“You don’t have the bloodline of Noxus. Also, there’s no rogue mana in your veins.”

The idea made sense to Malcolm, but he couldn’t shake off how it missed him being a thief all of these years. A couple of his small heists with Tobias were in Demacia’s ports. He supposed that either had to deal with domesticating himself in Piltover or Tobias cloaking what little affinity for magic Malcolm possessed.

“Yeah, that’s pretty neat I guess. So... where’s this person at?”

“At the library. I called her prior, she figures it’ll be the best place to discuss things.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They continued down Demacia’s streets, turning the occasional corner. The pavement was a pure white color, spotless of any scuffs or imperfections. Homes and establishments were of bright colors. Malcolm thought this was odd. He pondered on why the city was devoid of any darker colors or degraded buildings. The kingdom appeared to offer a vibe of forced happiness at every corner. This didn’t settle as a great impression to Malcolm, as he was used to living in less chipper areas.

After several minutes of turning corners and walking across the occasional street they arrived at their destination. The library was just as pure as the other buildings; however, the structure seemed aged compared to everything else. The stone building was a gray color - free of any dirty smudges and chips, yet it appeared to have been a shadow of its former self.

 _These folks and their building plans are weird._ Malcolm thought.

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Jayce said - his voice separated Malcolm away from his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Malcolm said. He hurried forward to the glass door entrance and followed Jayce inside.

“s’okay. She wanted us to meet up in one of the private rooms to discuss this. Whatever trouble your friend’s in must be serious.”

Malcolm rubbed the bridge between his nose, annoyed at Jayce’s comments. He followed closely behind and glanced around occasionally. The floors were made of a dark oak wood and walls of light red were barely visible with the towering shelves that covered them. The lighting comprised of several low hanging bobbing bulbs per aisle.

 _For a town filled with mages, they’re basic as hell with this place._ Malcolm mused in thought.

After turning through a few aisles of books along with narrow hallways Jayce came to a halt. In front of them was a small dark room, enough to fit maybe five people comfortably. Malcolm glanced nervously towards Jayce - he wanted him to lead the way.

“After you,” Malcolm said as he motioned Jayce forward.

Jayce nodded, entered the room and turned on a dim light near the entrance. The walls were the same gray tone on the outside of the Library and the interior only contained a single white table with three chairs. Malcolm sat down next to Jayce - waiting anxiously.

“Err, what time is she coming?” Malcolm asked. He found it odd they arrived before she did.

“Should be any time now,” Jayce said. He reached for Malcolm’s hand and rubbed, gently, between the spaces of his fingers. Jayce smiled at Malcolm and used his other free hand to caress Malcolm’s face. He rubbed his scars in a circular motion - as if absorbing their history. After a few moments of rubbing Jayce ceased and pulled him closer. Malcolm offered no resistance. The kiss, though brief, drew a comforting warmth Malcolm was unfamiliar with.

 _How does he do this to me_? Malcolm thought.

Without warning, a blinding white light flashed from across the two. Malcolm’s fight or flight senses kicked in and he pathetically knocked both his chair and himself on the cold wooden floor. His head pounded terribly from both the impact and blinding light.

 _The hell just happened?_ He thought.

A high pitched giggle boasted through the room. Jayce offered Malcolm a hand, which he reluctantly accepted, and sat back upright in his chair. Malcolm rubbed the back of his head and shifted his focus towards where the light erupted. In its place a girl, around twenty years old, with golden blonde hair and a blue dress sat down.

“Sorry to keep you boys waiting,” she said. She held her hands over her face in an attempt to conceal the occasional giggle. “Also, I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

Malcolm gave her an annoyed look and nodded.

 _This ditsy brat is going to help me how, exactly?_ He thought.

“Good to see you, Lux. I was wonderin’ when you’d show up.” Jayce said with a smile and enthusiastic tone.

“Well, I’m in command of the military. A girl can’t get any free time around those people.” Lux giggled and turned towards Malcolm, beaming. “So, you must be Malcolm.”

Malcolm stared back at Lux and said, “Yeah. I reckon that’d be me.”

Lux masked the occasional chuckle as she weaved her fingers through the air. A violet light materialized and followed her dancing fingers. After a brief chant and snap of her fingers, a purple hue surrounded the room and the vast library that was once visible turned pitch black. Malcolm took a small step back, unamused with the girl’s magic.

“Nice parlor trick, girl,” said Malcolm.

Jayce snickered - Malcolm turned to give him a disgruntled glare. Jayce walked forward towards Malcolm. He disarmed the leer with a small embrace and turned his face towards Lux.

“So, I suppose this must be potentially serious if you had to use a silencing spell on the room,” Jayce said.

“Well, I guess you could say that. Your boyfriend may be in deep trouble with how you described his attack,” Lux said. She turned back towards the wall drew a square with her fingers and muttered a chant, “sa-ele-sa-tiri-vi.”

The square Lux drew etched into a sky blue color and a spectrum of bright colors leaked from the figure. She reached inside the square and pulled out a small clear orb. She clutched the figure loosely in her hands and turned towards Malcolm - the colors and casting square faded as she approached him.

“I just need to confirm if my suspicions are correct. I have a spell that’ll let me see everything you encountered - including the person’s magical essence,” Lux said while she held the orb in her hand.

She smiled at Malcolm as she grabbed his hand and placed the ball on his palm. Malcolm’s reflection stared back at him crystal clear. He took an uncertain breath and glanced at Jayce, who was still holding him loosely. Jayce winced, tightened his grip on Malcolm and said, “I’m sorry. This is gonna hurt a little bit.”

“I need a few drops of blood. I’m sorry, sweetie,” Lux said - her voice laced with thick sarcasm and fake empathy.

 _Who the fuck pissed in her cheerios?_ Malcolm thought.

Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes in response to Lux’s comments. He closed his eyes and turned away towards Jayce - his hand still carrying the artifact. The orb began to glow a yellow color, akin to the sun. He cursed under his breath - the light was blinding even when he had his eyes closed, turned away. His palm sweated furiously as pulses of low heat emitted from the orb. Lux continued to chant in foreign mantras, and as her chants became faster the waves of heat grew fiercer.

Malcolm let out a small whimper as the lighting transitioned from yellow to a bright red. The memories of the attack replayed once again.

“Come on, touch me. I’ll make it all go away,” his assailant said.

The beady eyes stared at him once again. Although this was a memory, he felt petrified by just their appearance.

“Found it,” Lux said cheerfully.

“Don’t push him too hard,” Jayce said with concern.

“I’ve verified the source of the magic. I’ll just need to use his memory to scry the location out.”

The scene transitioned from the bar to a room lit by a dim, pulsing green light. Chains were scattered across the room and several men screamed in agony behind bars. Malcolm shifted his gaze around the room and noticed both his attacker and a familiar face.

 _Fate!_ He thought with anger and desperation.

Malcolm’s assailant loomed over Tobias - still appearing in a human form, yet her sadistic smile suggested otherwise. She draped Tobias in a loose embrace and let out a soft moan. Her nails dug deep into his skin, a trickle of blood cascaded down his body. The crimson droplets pulsed with an embar color as the demon licked the substance, and a smokey aura of both blue and a dark gray began to envelop the two.

“No, no,” the woman moaned. “Don’t die yet!”

She trailed butterfly kisses across his chest and sunk her teeth into his skin.

“Argh. You wench,” Tobias said with a growl. “Evelynn, You’ll meet your fate one da.-- AGH! You stupid bitch!”

“Awe, someone’s tired. Are you wanting to nap... forever?”

Tobias’ eyes came to a close and Evelynn nudged them open with her fingers. Her fingertips shifted into claws and left a delicate slice across his eyelids.

“Not yet, honey,” her voice echoed off the walls. Once human, now a monster, Evelynn shrieked like a banshee, and the hazy aura turned pitch black - concealing the two. Any sounds the Evelynn and Tobias made were now inaudible - only the sounds of men crying out in pain were heard.

Malcolm stared at the scene in horror. He trembled, his knees were giving out on him.

“Lux, stop it. I’m sure you got what you wanted,” Jayce said.

She giggled and snapped her fingers, the orb evaporated from Malcolm’s hand and the scene of the dim room returned.

“So, it appears she is on the shadow isles. This is the same succubus that stole important military documents from us,” Lux sighed and rolled her eyes. “My god, how did your boyfriend get himself into this? Was that his ex or something that pissed off a grade A succubus?”

Malcolm drew short breaths as he processed the information. A succubus that wanted Military information. What exactly did she want from Tobias then? Sure, his mana supply was off the charts, but he could put up a fight if he wanted to. He felt a seething anger build.

 _What is this masochist doing. I swear to God I’m going to kill him before she can._ Malcolm thought.

“I don’t think you should do that. I might get some more information off of him.” Lux said with a sly smile.

Malcolm’s mouth went agape in shock.

 _She can read my thoughts how exactly?_ Malcolm thought, bewildered.

“Residual magic left over from the spell. Now, if we’re saving your friend I’m gonna need you to come with me,” Lux motioned him forward. “I can’t kill this whore and save some random person at the same time, and I don’t feel like being blamed for your pal’s death.

She exited the room at a brisk pace and motioned for Malcolm and Jayce to follow her.

“What the hell is happening?” Malcolm muttered out loud.

“Everything’s gonna be fine... I do have to ask though, is that man truly your ex?” Jayce asked.

Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“No. The bastard’s gonna be dead if I have anything to say about it.”

Malcolm shoved Jayce’s arms off him - ignoring him as he walked out of the tight corridor - eyes set to question and kill.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this more frequently, ran into a bit of writer's block. Thanks for sticking with the fic so far :). ♥


	6. The Shadow Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm, Jayce, and Lux travel to the shadow isles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on the update. This one wasn't heavily betaed, but I did read through it a couple of times. I'll make updates to the chapter to correct the errors as needed.

The docks of Demacia were void of imperfections  - as the rest of the city was. The mint colored stone was untarnished from the onslaught of footsteps and cargo. Wooden platforms stretched from the stone onto first few steps across the ocean. The ships carried various imports. The wood from the vessels was rotted away in several locations, and colorful graffiti marked different gangs across their surface.

Malcolm glanced towards the ocean. His memories of Bildgewater barraged him - as if the tides were his memories pulling him under. The betrayal he endured served as fuel towards the burning desire he couldn’t relinquish. He recalled both the good and bad memories he endured with Tobias, cursing under his breath for letting the man leave such an impact on him.

 _You’re going to have a lot to answer to. This time you won’t cheat your way out of it._ Malcolm’s thoughts seethed out of him. _There’s no way in hell you’ll get away this time._

Malcolm exhaled a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose - a low burning sensation ebbed from the sides of his head to the edges of his eyes. Despite the pain, the headache placed itself on Malcolm’s lowest priorities. He forced his view from the ocean back towards Lux. She took quick strides - a map hovered in the air next to her hands. Lux gnawed on her lip, frustrated as well. With her free hand, she conjured several blue marks along the map while chanting foreign incantations. Malcolm assumed these were markings to their destination or secondary routes.

The young mage stopped abruptly, grasped the map from the air and huffed. She stepped towards the last wooden platform on the dock with no ship in sight.

“Are we going to swim there?” Malcolm said. He flashed a sly smile as the young mage turned around with her eyes rolled.

“Listen, I suggest you stop with the ornery comments if you want to save your friend. I’ve got other business there and don’t care what happens to him. Got it?” Lux snapped back at him.

 _The bastard ain’t a pal of mine any longer._ Malcolm mused in thought.

“You should listen to her Malcolm,” Jayce said with concern. “She doesn’t have to go out of her way you know?” Jayce wrapped his arms around Malcolm and pulled him with away from Lux.

“Fine. I’ll behave.”

“Good boy. Now, stand back while I prepare our ride.”

Malcolm groaned at Lux’s comments and dismissed her presence as he fell into the comfort of Jayce’s embrace. Jayce leaned forward and traced light kisses from Malcolm’s head to his ear. The contact was soft as a feathers touch, and the warm pulses drew Malcolm’s thoughts off of Bildgewater completely. He closes his eyes for a moment. The comfort was so sudden and overwhelming he could’ve fallen asleep on the spot.

 _Fuck this guy’s_ _probably_ _alluring me, knowing my luck._ Malcolm thought - his pessimism drained what comfort he felt while leaned against Jayce’s embrace.

Malcolm’s eyes fluttered back open and he glanced towards Lux. She withdrew her wand and began an inaudible chant . A golden aura surrounded her as she released her wand in front of her. The wand levitated around her in an endless circle while she drew shapes with her hands - dark fog followed her fingertips as she chanted. She meticulously drew a square to her front, two triangles to her side, and a circle behind her.

“Lov-ri-an-ohn-vi, still rays - radiate what was once unseen,” she placed both of her palms in front of the square and concentrated in that one spot. A dazzling ray of sapphire erupted from the dreary black mist. The lights radiated to a blinding level. Malcolm closed his eyes and burrowed himself further into Jayce. Lux continued focusing her mana across the remaining shapes. Colors of ruby erupted through the two triangles, and purple within the circle.

“Tiri-vi,” the intense light immediately dwindled into thin pigments of fog.

Malcolm opened his eyes, and Lux waved her wand in a circular motion to dismiss the misty colors. He opened his mouth agape, In front of him was a ship that rivaled the ones carrying cargo - free of any scuffs or foreign marks. Lux stepped forward and boarded the ship she glanced Malcolm and Jayce impatiently.

“I know you two like each other, but I’m leaving without either of you if you don’t board. Now,” she commanded.

“Who the fuck took her vibrator away?” Malcolm whispered to Jayce.

Jayce giggled, but he composed again himself on the spot.

“I don’t know, but we’d be best to listen. Let's go,”

The two moved forward onto the ship and the wooden walkway de-materialized in a puff of red smoke. Lux motioned them towards the single room centered in the middle of the ship. They stepped in after her and shut the door behind them. Malcolm noticed it looked like the Library’s setup with the number of seats, except it was comprised of dark brown wood.

“Alright, guys. This is gonna be a two-part assignment. I’m going to take down this succubus and get some information out of her, while you two save Malcolm’s friend,” Lux said. She took a seat in a cushioned velvet chair.

“Ok, how are we gonna go about that?” Malcolm asked - he and Jayce sat down next to each other.

“I have magical spells that I’m going to provide in the form of colored crystals. They need little mana to activate,” she paused for a moment to withdraw and show them to Malcolm and Jayce. “I have a few for defending yourself, disarming traps, and damaging things. I was under the impression you also have a weapon you can conjure as Jayce can, so there’s that too.”

Lux passed the colorful gems to Jayce and turned her attention back towards the map she marked. Of all the blue lines she traced, a single one emitted a golden glow from the ink.

“We only have one route we can take without being detected. It’s gonna be risky since it appears your assailant can be stealthed. It takes way too much mana to blend more than myself into light rays, so we’ll be treading with care,” she continued.

“Ok, and once we grab Tobias and kill the bitch we’ll be back in Demacia?”

“Yes, but I’ll have some questions for your friend once he’s safe. I need to make sure our kingdom’s information isn’t compromised beyond this wench.”

Lux sighed, turned towards Jayce, and handed him a clear gem.

“This is what you’ll need to use in case things go wrong. Shatter it and you three will be teleported out by drawing off my mana reserve. Use it for emergencies only - otherwise, you could kill me in combat.”

Lux placed the palm in his hand and turned her attention back to the map.

“Mkay. I understand,” Jayce replied.

I mmight need _to steal that gem from him if she pisses me off enough._ Malcolm thought.

The two sat in silence during the sail to the new location - only to broken by Jayce. He traced his thumb around Malcolm’s palm and held him close.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he whispered in Malcolm’s ear.

“I know.”

The waves were calm, and the lighting shifted from gorgeous rays to a dreary green mist that encased over a nearby island. The shadow isles welcomed them, and the boat nudged against the edge of the sandy entrance.

 

________________________________________________________________________

Lux reaffirmed the plan with the two once more, stepped outside the ship and walked onto the slimy sand that caused her to sink further with every step. The young mage scanned the area with her wand held in front of her - a trail of bright dust clashed with the dreary mist. With no enemies in sight, she turned and motioned the other two forward.

Malcolm exited the ship first while Jayce followed suit. Lux gave a quick twirl of her wand after the two disembarked, and the ship de-materialized with a pulse of light. Malcolm stared back at her in disbelief. Their only escape route was gone. Lux returned his expression with a swift roll of her eyes and paced onward. She scanned the area and stopped to chant an occasional mantra. The two men were only a few footsteps behind her.

Jayce wrapped his arm around Malcolm’s waist and drew him closer. Whether that was for Malcolm’s own comfort or the sudden change in temperature, he wasn’t sure.  Malcolm suddenly felt chills run up his spine, and a feverish burn spread throughout his body. The pain was akin to hot needles poking his body.

 _This whore has got to be nearby._ He thought with anger.

The feeling was unforgettable, the same burning sensation he endured with the succubus - though on a lesser scale - ran rampant throughout his body. Malcolm pinched the bridge of his nose as twinges of pain jolted across his head.  Jayce and Lux continued onward, alert to their surroundings, without signs of exhaustion. Malcolm gave them a confused look and wondered why the pain didn’t impact either of them. He could only describe the pain as agony’s embrace and assumed the creature held his memories captive to torture his physical and mental state.

“Stupid bitch,” Malcolm cursed under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Jayce said and turned towards Malcolm.

Jayce’s alert composure melted into worry at Malcolm’s physical condition. Jayce draped his hand around Malcolm’s and fiddled carefully with the free crevices of the other man’s. After he studied Malcolm a bit more he abruptly switched back to his focused stare in the distance, with his hand locked onto Malcolm’s.

“If we need to stop a moment let me know,” Jayce said.

Lux rolled her eyes and said, “Jayce, enough. We have shit to handle. If he can’t take care of himself leave him behind.”

“It's s’okay. keep moving,” Malcolm said.

“I’m worried about you. Sorry.”

They continued onward through the marshy island, crossed through dense brush, and paused occasionally when an unknown sound echoed through the island. Lux halted the two abruptly after an eerie scream came in the distance. It was abrupt - the young mage’s entire posture changed from relaxed to stiff. She spread her hands apart and drew a half circle with each one, and  - after a few moments of chanting - bright trails of golden dust accompanied the shapes she sketched in the air. Lux’s wand rotated above them - sprinkling a diamond-like particle around them.

“Prismatic barrier, cloak us within the light,” She commanded.

The particles spun rapidly around them, and the green lighting they were surrounded in became a tint brighter. Malcolm’s chills and feverish symptoms subsided as the dust from Lux’s spell dissipated. He breathed a sigh of relief from being free of the pain.

 _The brat could’ve done that sooner, but okay._ Malcolm thought. _I guess I should thank her._

“Thanks. I was starting to think I’d have to stop a moment,” Malcolm mumbled.

“Please. That’s a fortunate side effect. I cloaked us to remain undetectable, not stop you from sniffling,” Lux snapped back at him.

 _Okay. Typical bitchy response. Nice._ Malcolm thought, regretting his expressed gratitude.

“I heard that,” Lux said - her gaze shifted to Malcolm with a glare.

_Good. You know it’s true. Move along now and stop invading my thoughts._

“Listen, I don’t want inside your tiny head either, but my spell links our mana together. We can either risk being killed or I’ll toss you out of here. Take your pick.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes, annoyed that the mage could invade his privacy at any moment. He continued forward with them, with Jayce’s hand still clamped around his like a vice. He admitted lux’s spell had come in handy almost immediately. Creatures that ranged from giant demonic frogs to humanoid spiders and ghostly centaurs roamed the area freely. Their eyes were all a bright yellow color. Malcolm shuddered, remembering the succubus’ beady gaze. They continued at a stealthy pace and stopped occasionally to wait for the abominations to move along.

“We’re here,” Lux said in a whisper.

Malcolm looked above the mage on his tiptoes - through the thin brush he made out a lengthy wooden building with a purple aura that encased it. He stepped forward ahead of the mage to get a better look and regretted the reckless decision.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Lux shrieked.

Malcolm felt all his feverish symptoms return full swing, the wooden house in front of him engulfed in a pitch black color, and the memories began to replay once again where the house once stood. Tobias’ departure stung as if it happened for the first time. Watching his cocky smile as the cards whirled around to teleport him out was like a knife in Malcolm’s back. The scene didn’t end there though, it continued with Tobias teleporting outside of the Capitol. He dropped his cocky grin and stared at the familiar succubus a few feet away from him.

“I’m without the extra baggage now, Evelynn,” Tobias said - his tone cold.

“Oh, what a good boy. Now, I’ll give you your reward,”  she said while walking towards him.

She draped her arms around Tobias, his expression not shifting. After getting a loose grip on him, her sharp fangs punctured his neck. The human features she held evaporated away in a puff of smoke, and Tobias’ appearance collapsed to discomfort.

“Ngh,” a quiet moan escaped him.

Evelynn glanced up at the other man, amused. She continued to trail soft nibbles from his neck to chest - her fangs left small scratches across his body. Evelynn licked at the small wounds and let out a pleasured moan. She brought herself back up to face Tobias eye to eye and cupped his chin with her long thin claws, drawing droplets of blood in the process.

“One touch... with desire,” she spoke. Her hands moved from his face. She cradled the trickles of blood with her claws then licked at them playfully. “That’s all I need.”

Malcolm felt a familiar pair of arms embrace him and pull backwards. The scene before him ripped away and the wooden building returned. He glanced back at Jayce and tried to thank him but found himself mute. Malcolm was drenched in sweat, and his pulse raced at an uncomfortable rate. His attempts to speak were croaks at best.

“Shh. You’ll be okay,” Jayce said.

“Your boyfriend is fucking suicidal Jayce,” Lux said with fury.

“He was only trying to scout ahead. I agree he shouldn’t have left your barrier though.”

“Next time leave him in his state of panic please.”

“Absolutely not. Now, are we going to get this over with or what?”

 _I’m sorry, Lux. Please, let's get this over with._ Malcolm thought.

Lux sighed and pointed her wand towards Malcolm. A trail of green dust emitted from the tip, and she swirled the mass of particles over his head.”

“Heal,” she spoke.

Malcolm felt his pulse lower as the dust turned a blue color and pass through him. He breathed a sigh of relief at feeling in control once again. It was tough to admit, but he knew without Lux’s proficiency in magic he’d be a dead man thanks to his vengeance driven anxiety. Malcolm glanced back towards Lux, who was focused on chanting mantras and drawing shapes around her. He studied her in awe and fell back into Jayce’s grip once again.

“Thanks,” he mumbled towards Lux.

“It would be too much trouble to leave you dead. Jayce wouldn’t forgive me either.”

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t,” Jayce said.

Lux continued to chant, and a small clear prism appeared in the air above her head. A spectrum of color entered the prism, and the colors crescendoed to a blinding level. Malcolm closed his eyes to shield himself; however, the light was still blinding with the spectrum bleeding through his closed eyes. He groaned, annoyed by her magic.

“You two need to move forward right away and get him out of there. I’m drawing her out and disarming her lair with this one spell. If I give you guys a signal to run use the crystal to escape,” Lux commanded.

Malcolm nodded while she completed her spell. A bright beam of light shot across Evelynn’s lair. Waves of heat dissipated the purple aura, and a bright rainbow formed in the vast gloomy field beyond her home. Lux turned towards the two and gave them a confident smirk.

“See you boys in a bit,” she said. Lux stepped forward and dissolved into the surroundings.

Malcolm scurried himself upright and ran towards the entrance. His anxiety-driven thoughts attacked him like a starved cannibal.

_I want my answers._

He reached for the doorknob and tossed the door open - a loud thud echoed inside the poorly lit chambers. Malcolm turned to his right, recalling the location from the visions, and noticed Tobias. He was unconscious, his face void of color and in shackles to the right of the entrance. Blood stains were scattered along the walls, and the other captive victims groaned from a holding cell to the left.

“Help us,” they cried. “She’s going to kill us all...”

Malcolm ignored them and turned towards Tobias. The rusted shackles he was held in glowed a bright green color where they held his arms and legs were in place. Jayce followed behind Malcolm and withdrew a blue crystal used to unseal locks. Malcolm grabbed it frantically from Jayce and pressed it against the shackle holding Tobias’ right arm. The green color surrounding the shackle shattered into tiny glass shards - leaving small nicks on Malcolm’s face.

“What a pain in the ass,” he groaned.

Malcolm pressed the crystals onto the remaining locks, taking care to sidestep the small explosion of shards. Once Tobias was free of restraints Malcolm raised a fist above his head, ready to strike. Jayce intervened and held his arm firmly as he swung forward.

“Now’s not the time. Wait until we get off this island, then you can beat some sense into him, ‘kay?” Jayce said.

“Fair enough,” Malcolm replied with a bitter tone.

He hoisted Tobias’ body upwards onto his back, amazed at how light he was to carry. He was so frail and delicate - it was like carrying a small glass object. Malcolm carried Tobias outside of the home and could feel his breathing accelerate.

 _Oh boy. Now the bastard wakes up._ Malcolm thought.

Malcolm glanced back into the field with the bright rainbow.

“Kill the whore and get out of there, Lux,” Malcolm muttered under his breath.

Malcolm followed behind Jayce as he carried Tobias above him, wondering what answers he’d get from Tobias, or if he’d die from the brutal beating first.

“M-Mal..colm..” Tobias rasped in a groggy whisper. “Leave me behind and leave. I don’t want her to hurt you.”

“Don’t be stupid Fate,” Malcolm said with a cold tone. “You should be worried about your own safety. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish that whore killed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited ;)... but now the angst kicks in, full force.
> 
> If you enjoyed the chapter or have any other thoughts feel free to leave a comment. ♥ Thank you guys for sticking with the fic. I will continue to update this as often as I am able to.


	7. Allure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux battles with Evelynn while the three men run for their lives, and Malcolm has a desire he doesn't know that existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter to date :). Sorry for the delays. Enjoy!

Malcolm bolted onward through the hazy fields, his grip on Tobias tightened. He glanced at Jayce a few feet ahead of him. _How much longer are we gonna run for?_ He thought, filled with a new wave of fear at every turn. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, despite his aching bones, Malcolm showed no sign of slowing his sprint.

 _Fuck_. His thoughts were brief curses or desires to strangle Tobias. He wanted running from demons to be the least of his worries.

“Where are we goin’ exactly?” Malcolm shouted at Jayce between staggered breaths.

"We’re going back to the shoreline to wait for Lux,” Jayce replied, his tone hard. He turned to glance at Malcolm. “I think that is our safest spot to standby.”

Malcolm nodded and continued to follow behind him. He glanced towards the rainbow lux created in the distance, “if you don’t get out, I swear to Bard...”

Jayce rubbed his hand across his forehead “She’ll be fine, focus on us and your friend, Malcolm.”

Malcolm acknowledged Jayce with a grunt and maintained his run onward. They were in for a long day.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lux took slow steps in the field she cast her spell in, then, with care, scanned the area. Traces of mana pulsed through Lux’s eyes and occasional zaps of energy, akin to lighting, jolted across her irises. She dreaded the fight to come.

“Hey, sweetie,” a familiar distorted voice coaxed, “you ready to die yet?”

“As if I’d let you take me down,” Lux said, her tone bitter. “I’ve got some questions for you, whore.”

Echoes of malevolent giggles loomed through the fields in response to the mage’s comments. A chill crept on Lux’s spine, despite her firm composure, the unearthly laughter could evoke fear in the bravest. Lux stared into Evelynn’s eyes with a firm leer, her adversary’s changed to a look of interest.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t help you, love.”

Evelynn materialized in front of Lux in a puff of red smoke. She appeared human, apart from her long claws along with the crimson-colored lashers attached to her back. Lux gave a disapproving frown and scoffed at her sudden presence. Evelynn took a single step towards Lux. and giggled as she cupped her chin delicately.

“This will be over soon, honey,” Evelynn spoke in a whisper. “let’s see how you handle things in the dark,” She camouflaged herself into the atmosphere with a sinister smile and the wave of her hand.

“Please, that’s elementary,” Lux said with a cocky grin. She held her wand in front of her and twirled it into a circle. “Prismatic barrier.” She was cloaked in her surroundings, ready to face her adversary.

“Lights out.” There was a change in the air, and Evelynn summoned a set of purple spikes behind Lux.

“Binding light!” A clear beam of light erupted behind her to snare the onslaught of spikes. Lux, with a wave of her hand, pointed her wand behind her, ready to take the offensive stance. “Lucent singularity.” A bright ball of energy launched behind her and detonated on contact with the ground.

“That won’t do.” Evelynn slit the air with her claws, which sent seared red energy towards Lux’s right side.

“Light step.” She evaded the attack with an instant teleport to her left. “Prismatic zone,” Lux called out with a figure eight drawn from her wand. Dozens of clear prisms erupted from the shape she drew and surrounded her. “Now let’s get serious, bitch.” She released her wand in front of her and let it levitate in place. Evelynn continued to slash and summon spikes, the levitating prisms remained untarnished and protected Lux from the onslaught of attacks.

“Enough foreplay!” Evelynn’s tone shifted from playful to demanding. Her human features melted away like ice into water. “Shadows beckon.” A thick black fog enveloped Lux and her prisms.  Evelynn chuckled as she watched fizzles of light poke through the darkness. “Nothing can break my shadows, they will consume you in no time, love.”

Lux closed her eyes in the darkness. She felt her breathing drop to staggers, an unseen weight lurked on her shoulders and tried to drag her onto the ground. “No!” Lux yelled. She clasped her hands together then channeled her mana in front of her, a lengthy red beam formed from the obscurity. “Finales... Funkeln!” The darkness dissipated in a dazzling ray that could blind. A wave of heat evaporated Evelynn’s spikes away in the blink of an eye. Evelynn’s lips formed a pout as she gave Lux a disapproved glance. “I’m just getting warmed up. Hope you’re ready.”

“You military brats are feisty,” Evelynn taunted with a giggle.

Lux spun around in response away from her adversary and spread her arms apart from one another. “Light prison.”

The prisms brandished paths of colorful energy around the battlefield, shuffling towards Evelynn and mirroring her movements. The succubus giggled as she glided through the battlefield, darting around and moving at swift speeds, to evade the light’s advance around her. Her blinks around the arena, however, subsided to a sprint which turned into a brisk walk as she lost pace with Lux’s spell.  All edges of the broad field were cut off by an iridescent wall of energy that hummed with concentrated magic. Evelynn rolled her eyes, annoyed at her opponent’s games. Eventually, she noted any options to evade the spell were gone, it cocooned her in Lux’s trap.

“Ok, fine. You got me, Honey. Now what?” Evelynn spoke, unamused.

Lux turned to face her then returned her comments, “You better answer my concerns, Or else.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Malcolm took the eruptive light show in the distance as a draw in their favor. They arrived at the sandy shore where they first disembarked, but their guards were anything except lowered. Jayce tensed at the slightest change in the air while Malcolm had his gaze focused in the distance. Malcolm’s interest centered on Tobias, whose recovery was anything other than graceful. Tobias managed an occasional slur of Malcolm’s name and his attempts at standing ended with him sunk further into the wet sand.

“Okay, princess,” Tobias said, his voice less raspy. Malcolm shifted away from Tobias to cup his head in his hand, keeping his annoyed gaze away from him.

“Don’t call me that, Fate,” Malcolm replied sternly with a sigh. He swayed his head, annoyed at the dilemma. _Great, now he can talk,_ Malcolm thought. Tobias’ chuckle was soft while, gods be damned, disarming. Malcolm let his hand drift back to his side in a clenched fist and confronted Tobias. “What’s so funny?” he demanded. His frustrated tone deflected off Tobias’ unusual demeanor as if he posed the question casually.

Tobias paused for a moment before answering, “You haven’t changed. Still prissy ‘bout pet names are we?”

Malcolm felt a warmth rush to his cheeks. _Oh, he did no-_

“We can play catch up later. Stay alert. Especially you - mage.” Jayce interrupted Malcolm’s thoughts, agitated at how giddy Tobias appeared.

“If you mean knocking him senseless, sounds good...” Malcolm replied. Tobias shrugged and propped himself up from the depths of the sand.

Sounds of occasional zaps echoed in the distance, accompanied with an unnerving banshee-like scream. Malcolm dismissed the sounds with a shake of his head then paced towards Jayce. He noticed his posture was still as a statue and gaze firm as a hawk. Malcolm traced light motions with his fingers around Jayce’s shoulders and said, “Relax a bit. There ain’t a thing in sight.” Jayce’s composure didn’t change though, he sat there, his eyes prying into the distance, with only a simple wave of his head to reply. “Jayce, C’mon...” Malcolm wrapped his arms around Jayce.

“Stop,” Jayce said. “I’m focusing, don’t touch m-.” Jayce tore his gaze from the distance and shoved Malcolm aside with brute force. Jayce extended his arm outward. “Hammer.” A flash of light erupted from his right hand, a large golden hammer encased in static energy hissed to life. Webs wider than the tides weaved with a swift grace around the three men.

“What the hell?” Malcolm cried, bewildered and struck with a new wave of fear.

“Call your weapon, Malcolm,” Jayce commanded. “Otherwise we’ll both end up dead.”

Malcolm extended his arm out, reluctant to fight. “Destiny.” His gun materialized in a pulse of blue light, he winced under its weight, it was heavier than he remembered. The webs engulfed them, with the moonlight seeped through into small puddle like blotches on the ground. A high pitched demonic laugh called for their attention above them, Malcolm trailed his gaze to the top of their imprisonment. He flinched from the ghastly appearance of a humanoid spider. It appeared as a normal human woman would. The creature’s hair was fashioned into a red and black mullet and dressed in a black corset. The back of the creature contrasted with four long yet thin spider-like legs that bound themselves to the webs.

“Only the spider is safe in the web,” the creature murmured.

“We’ll see about that,” Malcolm returned her comments. “Hope you have a plan.” He tossed a curious look at Jayce.

“Stay back and guard your friend,” Jayce said. A blue light flashed under his feet, and he propelled himself upwards, head in, towards the creature with his hammer arced behind him, his eyes cold and calculated.

___________________________________________________________________

Lux snapped her fingers, a zap of clear energy cascaded across the trap she laid out. Evelynn hissed in pain as the potent magic struck her. “So are you going to tell me why you’re after my kingdom’s intel?” Lux asked, her tone was sarcastically gleeful. “Or do I need to zap it out of you?” She held her fingers together again, threatening a second wave of shock therapy.

“What can I say? I’m bored. Nothing else, Love,” Evelynn said with a shrug. 

_Snap_

Evelynn screamed in agony once again as a single jolt passed through her. She cursed under her breath. “Agh! You stupid brat! You’re gonna burn my hair!”

_Snap snap_

“I’ll stop if you tell me. Otherwise, I’ll just keep jolting you for fun.” The last line hung off her tongue with glee. She continued to snap as Evelynn shrieked, the jolts became more potent with each click of her hands. “Tell me, now.”

“I like to keep tabs on stuff for my own interests, honey.”

”The hell do you need that for?” Lux pressed her fingers together and glared at Evelynn. “I imagine you don’t want me to shock you to death. Let’s make this easy, mkay?”

Evelynn laughed then relaxed her posture. She took a seat on the ground and gazed into Lux’s eyes with a smile. "You need to relax,” She coaxed, not breaking eye contact.

A purple aura encased Lux's body. She took unwanted steps towards her opponent. “What the hell are you doing, whore!?” Her steps picked up in tempo until she stood in front of her adversary. It filled the young mage’s eyes with fear, for she was no longer in control of the battlefield.

Evelynn giggled and motioned Lux’s face towards her imprisonment with a beckon of her finger. She took a few steps back, Lux matched her movements and was now inside the trap she wove. “I’m sorry, Love. I couldn't plan on giving you hope any longer.” Evelynn swiped the side of Lux’s cheek with her claw then licked at the beads of blood cradled within her nails. She gave a soft smile, her eyes gleamed with victory.

Lux’s adversary stood up and chanted, “Shadows, allure.” A thick black smog responded to the spell. The cloud spread into the air towards where they disembarked. Lux collapsed onto the cold Earth, her mana reserves dwindling from Evelynn's curse, the last chance for escape slithered away. Evelynn shifted away from Lux, then withdrew within the smog.

“Link,” she mouthed.

 _Jayce. I’m using damn near the last of my mana. Please get out with Malcolm while you can and report what has happened. I’m sorry, s_ he thought. Desperate desires for the communication spell to carry through filled her mind. _I can’t let them die... I fucking can’t! If they don’t make it out.. this is all my fault for tagging them along. I could’ve gotten that mage out myself._ She continued the onslaught of thoughts and regrets along with begging for her heart to stop beating, for each breath she drew felt like engulfing flames.

"That’s it, Love,” Evelynn’s voice was a demonic distortion. “Feed me your anger, sorrow, and regrets.”

Tears streamed down her face, her death would not be admirable. Demacia, the only home she knew, would view her as a failure and innocent lives may perish due to her own selfishness. She sighed, then allowed only shallow breaths. Anything stronger could be her last, along with the other three men on the island.

The prisms she summoned from her spell descended onto the cold ground. Shards of glass shattered all around her, low pulses of magic followed Evelynn’s spell.

 _Shatter it,_ she pleaded. _I'm unable to stop her._

_________________________________________________________________________

Jayce’s gaze shifted from the demon to Malcolm, he appeared to be distracted. “Now’s not the time for a stare-down,” Malcolm said with his weapon aimed at the spider. He gripped the trigger with a precise aim on his target, despite years of not using it, Malcolm considered himself a skilled marksman.

“Get your friend. We’re leaving, now.” Jayce said with a stern look, his gaze shifted between Malcolm and the spider. He reached into his coat pocket, the assortment of the crystals Lux provided shined in the darkness. “I’ll distract her, just grab your pal and I’ll get us out of here.”

Malcolm nodded and ran towards Tobias. “Can ya stand?” Malcolm asked, trying his best to not show concern.

“If you’re still standing so I don’t see why not,” Tobias said with a smirk. “I know you’re scared shitless of critters.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. He pulled Tobias upright with an unwilling hand, then, with his eyes set on Tobias’ playful smile, felt an invisible force compel him a few steps towards him. He wanted to stop, but, despite telling himself to move away, he continued onward. _What the hell?_ Malcolm couldn't fathom why he was a few steps away from Tobias’ face.

“Malcolm, I ain't sure if this wench is dealing us a bad hand. I can’t move and don’t know what I’m feeling,” Tobias said. His eyes shifted nervously as his face flushed a light scarlet color.

"And I thought my nickname was scarlet, Fate." Malcolm noticed the color through the low light and chuckled. Then, in that moment, he sensed a new, yet forced, emotion drive him on end: Lust, from Tobias’ handsome appearance to playful quips, Malcolm absorbed every feature with care. Nothing else mattered then, for it was the two them - alone.

“I don’t want to remember you as an enemy.” Mixed emotions overcame him. “We spent all of our lives together almost. How can I abandon it all now that I’ve found you? “

“Malcolm…”

Malcolm pursed his lips as he looked down at him. _I missed ya’, you cheat._ His lips tapped against Tobias’. Malcolm savored the blissful moment and gave way to his desire. He pressed tighter into the kiss, Tobias returned the favor while they embraced each other tightly, their arms locked around each other as a vice would. Malcolm’s will dug deeper, he needed more of him.

Malcolm broke the kiss and looked into Tobias’ eyes, both men full of lust and years of want, Malcolm knew this wasn’t right. “I’m sorry… I don’t know what’s coming over me,” Malcolm whispered. He loosened his embrace around Tobias. “I need more than this.” _No, I don’t!_ Malcolm’s thoughts clashed against what he said. _I can’t fall under this._

“Drain my mana, Malcolm...” Tobias’ carried his name with a low moan. He hitched his neck towards Malcolm’s face. “Now.”

Malcolm enthralled himself in Tobias scent. Unable to hold back any longer, he grabbed Tobias’ shoulders and leaned in to nibble soft trails across his neck and shoulder. Tobias’ mana pulsed in quick cadences, each throb of energy invigorated Malcolm with a yearning he couldn’t quench. He leaned in towards Tobias’ neck to bite and take the sweet transfer of energy.

_Thwack._

Jayce launched a forceful blow into Malcolm’s shoulder to throw him off balance. He furrowed his brows - his stone cold gaze couldn't hide a look of disappointment.

“In case you forgot you left me to fight that murderous thing,” Jayce said. He pointed his finger towards the lifeless spider demon smashed into the web. “You’re lucky I’m taking you along.”

Malcolm dropped into full confusion and panic. “Wait! I don’t know what happened, but I wouldn’t do this!” Malcolm pleaded.

Jayce scoffed at him and held the transparent crystal. He stared at it, sighed, then stepped towards other two to teleport them out.  The crystal fell to the ground with a forceful toss and shattered into tiny shards, small white orbs of energy surrounded them and spun at a rapid pace. The surrounding scene shifted from the dark webs to a blank white canvas.

 _Somehow, I fucked everything up that I earned,_ Malcolm thought. He cursed under his breath, regretting even looking for Tobias. _I don't gotta beat him senseless or have him in my life, anyway. Why the fuck did I do this?!_

Malcolm closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers against his temple. He hoped for some reassurance within his sporadic thoughts, or for Jayce to believe and comfort him. Everything was a full circle to the start of the ordeal with Tobias, except, this time, he was the one who broke someone’s trust that cared about him. Warm droplets fell down his cheeks, his confused feelings doubled down to a squeeze on his heart.

“I’m sorry, Jayce,” Malcolm said timidly, in a whisper.

The white field they stood in pulsed to with a blinding glow. Malcolm covered his soaked face in response and waited for the light to dwindle. He uncovered his head a few moments later, they were back at Demacia’s docks. Tobias to his right, Jayce nowhere to be found.

Malcolm turned towards Tobias, he resisted the urge to pummel him. Instead, he sighed and spoke his voice croaked, “You have a lot of explaining to do... ya bastard.” He grabbed ahold of Tobias’ shoulders and gave him a forceful leer. “Don’t even think of weaseling your way out.”

Tobias shrugged within Malcolm’s grip and smiled at him.

“Guess so. I gotta say though...  I missed ya, partner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally nudged in the direction we want them in :D (am I allowed to cheer for the antagonist?). I'm excited to finish up the next few chapters :). Hope you guys enjoyed so far ♥.


	8. The Black Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn devises a plan to watch from the sidelines as Malcolm and Tobias suffer.

As Evelynn gazed over the distant ocean, she shook her head with amusement growing on her face. _Those foolish men_ , she thought with a chuckle. _Those two think they're safe outside the shadow isles, how adorable._ She tore her eyes from the ocean and turned around, before gliding through the marshy plains to her hideout. The prisoners cries for help were a warm welcome.

"Yes, scream for your freedom," she said, her exhilarated voice echoed off the molded walls. Chains clanked on the floor while helpless charred hands beat the bars laced with malevolent magic, but it was useless, Evelynn doomed them to meet the same fate. Her laughter, akin to a banshee's wail, evoked fear beyond anything one could imagine. She sat there, a feeling of contented joy washing over her, and planned her next victim.

_I could obliterate them in a swipe, but I can't waste my mana. Not while that sexy mage hides away_ , Evelynn mused. _I don't wanna break a nail though_ . She caressed her claws in her palm. _Such a turnoff._ The howling and cries for help encased the room. A purple aura surrounded her as she reached out to the men, moaning at their pleas for survival.

"God, please... no!" one man screamed. His eyes were wide with fear as sweat cascaded down his face. "I have a wife and children at home, you can't do this!" He shook his head violently while Evelynn’s hands moved closer.

"I love the happy ones." She grasped his neck with a ghastly shriek, the atmosphere pulsed to a blinding silver. The man's cries were silenced. He then vanished into a fine powder. Evelynn walked away from the remains, satisfied with her work. "Such mortals only scratch at my hunger." The clanking of chains and beating behind bars ceased. She giggled at the usual clockwork, taking one of their numbers quelled them, humans were extraordinary creatures to her.

Now, how to deal with those two. Evelynn rested an index finger on her chin to ponder and drummed it in a slow rhythm. Killing them right away would be such a turnoff. She wanted to make them suffer. Prickly heat rushed to her cheeks as a new wave of pleasure struck her.

 "Nugh...” Evelynn’s moan echoed in the small chamber. “So much agony.. I can feel it now!” Her eyes turned to an eerie red. “I want to feed on it!” Feelings of ecstasy rushed through her veins, as consuming their desire and agony was a dream come true.

She pushed the thoughts away with a fan of her fingers in front of her face, but the lack of a plan brought her full circle - chin cupped with a few fingers and an absent-minded gaze. _If I hire someone who’s enemies with Demacia that would give me more pain to devour_ , she thought with an oblivious smile. _And I wouldn’t have to break a single nail._

She opened her mouth in realization and waved a single finger above her head in excitement. A delightful thought had struck her. _Oh, the matron of Noxus shall do!_

With a slit of her claws through the air, a dark red aura pulsed through the room intermittently.

“Come, Leblanc.”

The room dropped in temperature and the lighting dimmed aside from the pulses of energy, which formed a portal that reflected a black abyss.

Evelynn glanced at the waves of energy. A matron dressed in black with a yellow cape emerged, she held a golden staff with vibrant pink crystals levitating above it. The woman gave her an inquisitive glance as she took confident steps towards Evelynn. She extended a hand to greet her.

“Emelia Leblanc of the Black Rose. What brings your reason to summon me, succubus of the isles?" Leblanc posed the question with a look of interest. "Do you have something I want?"

Evelynn smiled at her. "No, not at all, Love.” Her lashers summoned a stack of parchment. “I only have Demacia's secret infrastructure and military plans."

Leblanc's eyes widened with amusement. "And you have this.. how?" She reached her arm out toward the documents to retrieve them. Evelynn nudged her arm away with the free lasher.

"Not yet, honey." Evelynn laughed at Leblanc's annoyed stare. "You must take out one of two men for me first, think you can handle that?"

"Certainly."

A moment of silence passed as Evelynn analyzed Leblanc's figure.

"You seem so... frail though,” Evelynn spoke, then giggled at her own taunt. “Not the person I'd suspect to be running an underground connection to dark magic and reanimation."

"Looks can be deceiving." Leblanc rolled her eyes. “So, who are these men, and which one do you want me to kill?”

Tobias would make for a perfect kill. Evelynn toyed with Malcolm’s efforts being for nothing. Then again... _I can’t imagine how that mage would feel_ . _He’d go ballistic if Malcolm died due to saving him._

“Mmm, I can’t choose!” The feast for their agony and desire contaminated her ability to think for a moment.

“Why can’t I kill them both? That would be more simple.” Leblanc rubbed her free hand across her forehead and sighed.

“I suppose Tobias Fate will be your target. I can’t have that mage coming at me for revenge,” she said with a somber purr. “Be careful though, he’s not one to underestimate.”

Leblanc nodded and dismissed Evelynn with a quick wave of her hand. She walked through the portal to leave. Just as she was out of earshot she muttered, “Swain will love to hear of this.”

The portal closed after several rapid pulses, restoring the lighting in the room. Evelynn shuffled back and forth to dissipate the giddy desires that ate at her. After calming down, she clasped her hands together and stopped in place. A large dark marble materialized in a puff of smoke. She caressed it in the palms of her hands, watching it with a smile. The void in the marble filled with the image of Malcolm staring at the sea with Tobias beside him.

“I’ve gotta admit, I’ve missed ya, partner.” Tobias’ voice came through as if he was in the room beside her. She giggled at how their happiness would be short-lived.

Malcolm shoved Tobias back and gave him a tempered look. “Listen, short stack, why the hell did you leave me behind?” His angry gaze didn’t phase Tobias’ neutral disposition in the slightest.

“Well, it’s a long story. I reckon we got time for it though.” Tobias laid a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder. He smiled and kept his tone even “I think we should sit down for this one.”

Evelynn released the orb from her hands and let it levitate in the air.

“This is so perfect!” She sat on the cold dirty floor, watching their every move in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I will try my best to update this frequently in November. Busy with end of season ranked grind and work.


	9. Assassination Courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Tobias are reunited at last. How will they fare with Evelynn's new puppet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update this time! I promise I'll try to do more frequent updates!

Malcolm glanced towards Tobias, who remained silent. He expected a wild tale of twisted truths to spew from his mouth. Tobias held his stoic composure, scratching his chin while he stared at the sky. The silence captivated them for several minutes  
“Well, I suppose you should know a few things first,” Tobias said, his gaze unmoving. Malcolm answered with a curious stare.

“Go on,” Malcolm said with a huff.

“Well, short stack, Evelynn, and I have a history together.” Tobias broke his stare from the sky and lazily dipped his head in Malcolm’s direction. “I had some sexy time and a good chunk of gold for my mana. Not too bad, eh?” He smiled at Malcolm and chuckled.

“Sounds like y’all are perfect for each other...” Malcolm crossed his arms and shook his head. _What the hell does this have to do with me exactly?_ He rolled his eyes at the thought.  

“Oh, but it turned out nasty. I told her to stop draining me one day and ran away. I assumed I'd never see her again.” Tobias shrugged. “Obviously that wasn’t the case. A few years after I met you she tracked me down and threatened me.”

Malcolm scoffed loudly. “What threat?”

“She threatened to kill you herself if I didn’t leave you to die in Ionia. That bitch feeds off of agony like it’s a corrupting potion. Your death would've given her what she wanted." Malcolm raised his fist in anger and Tobias took a step back and raised his hands in a placating manner. “Easy, partner.”

“You’re a fucking rodent, Fate!” Malcolm slammed his fist down, only to stop a few inches from Tobias’ face. A thin blue veil surrounded him as he radiated with anger. “Why didn’t you kill her? I almost bled out in an Ionian forest escaping!”  

Tobias moved Malcolm's fist aside. “Calm those hot hands and I’ll explain.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes. “I'll let ya get a few words in.” He gave Tobias a smoldering glare. “Make it quick.”

“Well, for starters, she ain't your typical flimsy woman. She sucked me dry of mana after she found me. I had two choices. If I enchanted your insides a bit, you'd have a chance of flopping out of there, whereas if we fled she'd obliterate you by blinking.”

“Why would you even bother?” Malcolm furrowed his brows. He couldn’t see himself worth all the trouble Tobias went out for.

“We’re partners… aren’t we?” Tobias stared blankly at Malcolm.

Malcolm shook his head. His thoughts were in a tug of war, one side clung to hating Tobias for leaving him alone, and the other appreciated Tobias looked out for him. _Damnit_. He sighed.

“I reckon we are, Fate.”

“Good.” Tobias smiled and placed a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder. “Now, tell me what you’ve been up to these years.”

Malcolm sighed and began to recount what his life had become. From the everyday job, lack of social life, and days spent researching where Tobias could be. His petty theft confessions made Tobias chuckle.

He chuckled and nudged Malcolm’s arm. “Can’t leave behind your life of crime I see?.”

His gaze shifted from Tobias’ playful face to the vacant ports. He took in the soothing sounds of the waves and wildlife nearby. Only to be broken as Jayce appeared in the distance walking towards him, hands in his pockets. _Surely he isn't pissed still?_ Malcolm rolled his eyes at the thought. Jayce approached him with a stern finger extended.

“Both you and your... _friend_ are being summoned,” Jayce said. His glance towards Malcolm was like a hunter on its prey. “The king has requested you especially, mage. Demacia is in serious shit now because of your shenanigans.” He dropped his hand and gave Tobias the same deadly look. Jayce held his firm posture as he turned to walk away.

After Jayce turned away, Malcolm tried to apologize, “I’m so-"

“No. You aren’t. That succubus wouldn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” His stern tone and stiff posture made Malcolm wince. “I wish you would’ve told me how you felt about him.”

“The fuck are you talking about?” Malcolm bolted forward and placed a hand on Jayce to prevent him from leaving. “I felt forced into what happened.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did. It was your own damn desires though!” Jayce’s voice was above the normal tone he held, the tides beside them seemed to shift with his words alone.

“Would you rather us smack faces instead while this dipshit stayed unconscious? Or saved his own skin?” Malcolm glared at Tobias.

“Whoa now, partner. I’m a little insulted. I would’ve saved you,” Tobias said.

“Shut up!” Malcolm was at his breaking point. His best friend of several years either dreamed up the most eloquent lie, or he was seeking to help. Jayce being bent out of shape over a single kiss Evelynn forced him into didn't help him either. He released his grip from Jayce and sat back down with his eyes closed.

“Whatever Malcolm, we don’t have time to discuss this, anyway. Follow me to the courtroom.” Jayce walked onward, his movements radiated his frustration.

Malcolm sighed and ran a hand down his face as he watched Jayce walk away. Tobias and Malcolm walked together, staying several feet behind Jayce.

“Boy trouble?” Tobias whispered to Malcolm with a smirk. He reached over and patted Malcolm’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

He sighed, exasperated. At this point, Malcolm didn’t even care either way. The drama caused by saving Tobias felt like the whole situation wasn’t worth it. _What if that kiss meant something? I’ve known Jayce for a few days and Fate my whole life._ He moved his stare from Jayce’s back and looked to Tobias, still smiling at him. Malcolm frowned, still unsure of how to respond.

Malcolm frowned and averted his gaze. “Let’s not talk about this now.”

The path to the kingdom’s entrance came slower than expected, the gate’s protective aura sent shivers down Malcolm’s spine. He clasped his arms together for temporary warmth as they walked through the series of homes. it wasn't too much longer before they reached the courtyard to Demacia's capital. Several armored soldiers guarded the entrance, which comprised of prismatic glass that shifted in color.

“I’ve brought them with me for the interrogation. Search the mage, then send him in afterward,” Jayce said in a commanding tone.

“Understood,” one knight in a lighter-colored armor replied. The guard walked towards Tobias with a blue-colored rope in his hand. “Get no ideas. I’m sealing your magic off for now.” He turned towards Jayce and Malcolm. “What about the other guy?”

“Hardly a threat, I’ll handle him.” Jayce grabbed Malcolm’s arm after the reply and dragged him forward into the castle.

 

* * *

 

  
Malcolm offered no resistance while Jayce guided him down the endless hallways. The ceiling towered high, and the walls were a shiny color that resembled diamonds. He glanced around the building and grunted.  

“Can ya let go of me?” Malcolm asked with a huff. He wiggled his hand a little loose from Jayce’s grip.

“Why on Runterra would I do that?” Jayce quipped with a pointed look.

“Oh, piss off with your attitude.”

“Likewise.” Jayce regained his hold on Malcolm’s hand and continued to guide him through the long hallways.

Minutes later, after shuffling through endless corridors, they had arrived in the courtroom. Malcolm’s steps on the black and white chess-like tiled floor sent chills down his spine. In here, he was only a pawn in Demacia’s justice system. Jayce released his hand from Malcolm and walked towards the judge’s stand, where a man dressed in black sat.

“I have Malcolm,” Jayce said.

“Excellent. We’ll take it from here,” the judge replied. His tone was unsettling, low and just below a growl. “Sit down, Malcolm.” He pointed behind Malcolm to a vacant seat.

He gave a nod then turned around to sit down. He scowled at the seat before dropping himself into it. The room felt colder while several eyes darted between documents and him. Running out of the courtroom was an option, but without Tobias, he had no chance of escaping. A skilled mage would electrocute him instantly. He’d take being questioned over jolted any day of the week, so he decided waiting with his head held down was the best option.

“This wasn’t worth it,” he kept repeating to himself _._ He hung his head down, melancholy and halfway oblivious. Recounting the events, he rubbed his hands on his forehead, wiping the nervous sweat away.

The sound of a gavel slamming interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up at the judge, a scornful gaze returned his.

“Glad that got your attention this time,” he said.

Malcolm blushed a light shade of red.

“Sorry.” Malcolm struggled to make eye contact.

“I only have a few questions for you.” The judge flipped through his documents and conjured a pair of glasses with a wave of his hand. “How long have you known Tobias Fate?”

“Several years now.”

“Do you know why he’d conspire with such a dark entity?” His eyes peered from above the lenses of his glasses. A tingling sensation ran through Malcolm’s head. Between slow blinks, the room gradually transformed into pastel-like puddles of colors. “May I remind you that you are under oath? "

He broke his gaze from the judge's eyes and rocked his head lightly. The tips of his fingers traced his forehead, to distract him from what he assumed to be one of the mage's magic.

“T-to save my skin, I guess?” Malcolm froze in place, his eyes widened and breathing slowed to a crawl. Heat waves emitted from the judge's body, for what he once could disregard as sweat appeared to be wax-like material. The fumes radiated stronger, only seconds had passed, the judge melted away in a black color akin to tar.

_What in tarnation?!_ He thought. His eyes darted around the room for answers, and his breathing picked up again

Sounds of chimes rang with a distorted echo through the now colorful room. While the sounds increased in tempo, a thick white smog expanded throughout the puddles. Echoes of laughter boomed from the surrounding. Though dazed, he blinked for a quick sanity check.

“What the hell!?” He glanced throughout the room, the smog dissipated into a fine mist. "Is this your twisted idea of a polygraph?"

“Lying is like... ninety-five percent of what I do,” a female voice called in the distance. Malcolm turned his head to search where the voice was coming from. “Watch closely.”

Above his head, a shiny golden sigil formed with a high-pitched ring. The world swam before his eyes as he staggered backwards, but, despite his symptoms, he knew he needed to fight. Malcolm extended his right arm.

“Destiny,” he tried to call, but his voice wouldn't carry through. “shit,” he mouthed helplessly. Portals that shot out purple chains appeared from all sides. Malcolm went to dodge the oncoming attack, only to find himself immobilized. He gasped, and the adrenaline kicked in. His fight or flight response left him breathless  while the chains appeared to launch at him in slow motion.

“Malcolm!” he heard Tobias’ voice shout in the distance, with no distortions. He sounded relieved, yet desperate.  

“Fate get the fuck out of here!” Malcolm tried to roar back at him. “You’ll jus-” Tobias cut him off with a firm tackle behind him. The chains deflected silently off Tobias’ body shielded in a blue veil.

“I’ll _just_ be saving your ass again, partner.” Tobias smiled, then assumed a protective embrace around Malcolm. “Banshee of blight, shield.” A dark purple aura encased Malcolm. Tobias stepped outside of the protective bubble.

“Wait!” Malcolm’s voice had returned. He stood up to chase after him but felt a force press against the exit to Tobias’ spell. “Damnit, Fate!”

“Can’t leave you out in the open, short stack. Sorry.” Tobias turned away from Malcolm and scanned the room. “I suggest you show your pretty face before I cut you to pieces.”

Tobias clasped his hands together and chanted foreign mantras. A crimson card came from a cloud of smoke in front of him. He retrieved it and held it between his fingers.

“Here’s a warning shot.” He flung the card in front of him, and in the blink of an eye it collided with the wall, causing a red explosion. He drew another card, yellow colored, and noticed a blue sigil form above Malcolm’s head in accompaniment with a high pitched ding.

“For a moment I thought I’d broken a sweat.” A matron dressed in black emerged from the colorful field to Malcolm’s right, she dashed towards him and shattered the sigil and Tobias’ shield into a glass-like fragment on impact. The blow knocked him backwards, and what appeared to be a clone of the woman gilded alongside him. The second woman slammed her staff down with brute force into Malcolm's stomach, a searing mark resembling a rose scorched into his skin.

“Agh!” he cried out in pain with a wince. “You stupid bitch!”

“Wahaha!” she chuckled with glee. “You’re mine now.” She snapped her fingers, movement around the room froze, as if time stood still. Her spell paralyzed him in place. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke, and Leblanc appeared beside him in place of it.

“For my next trick, I’ll make you disappear,” Leblanc whispered. Her ice cold lips brushed Malcolm’s ears, and her hands draped around his body in an eerie embrace. "Ethereal chains, bind him." A yellow mist appeared around him to heed her call. The essence spawned tiny silver chains. With no further command from the woman, they bound around his skin - leaving scorched burns as they pressed into him.

“Why are you doing this, wench?” he hissed at her.

“Oh, I suppose I’ll humor you.” She laughed, then cupped his face with a few fingers. “ Here’s the short version, love. My name’s Leblanc. Evelynn sent me to get rid of you and In return, I’ll get some important information she stole.”

“Go to hell,” Malcolm spat in her direction, the saliva passed through her body like she was a hologram.

"Tsk. How rude, don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Leblanc raised her staff above Malcolm, keeping it held above his head. She smirked as the staff radiated a blue color, becoming brighter every second. Malcolm saw the world fade once again. The giggles from his assailant faded into tiny echos. Small blurry figures were all that remained in his sight.  
  
Suddenly, a whirlwind of cards imbued with an electrical red mist appeared in front of Malcolm. They swiped violently at the woman as she withdrew from Malcolm to evade the onslaught of attacks.

“I know basic deception when I see it, fool,” she said. Leblanc swiped with her pink jewel tipped staff in front of her. A series of crows appeared on command and flocked while she evaded the attacks to retrieve the cards buzzing with energy.

“You’re the fool, honey,” Tobias whispered behind her with a smirk. His right arm dropped between her chest.

She gasped and blushed a cherry shade Malcolm wouldn't think was possible for such a pale woman. A joker card laid between her breasts, the cheeky smile and eyes peering out as if to taunt her. Leblanc frantically fumbled with both hands for the card to retrieve it. However, as her fingertips plucked it out, the card combusted with a high-pitched hiss. White flashes of light filled the room as Tobias teleported towards Malcolm to throw up a protective barrier around them.

"I'll be back for you later, Tobias Fate,” Leblanc said. Her voice was distant.

“Tell Eve to leave us the hell alone if she knows what’s good for her.” Tobias shifted his gaze towards Malcolm. “You ok, Malcolm?” His concern sounded surprisingly genuine.

“Yeah... I’m fine.” Malcolm brushed his comments aside and stood in the silence. His vision slowly cleared, and the surroundings returned to the normal courtroom.  
“Thanks, Fate.” He reached over to embrace Tobias and gripped him tight.

“Saving a damsel in distress like you?” He returned the embrace without hesitation “Worth it anytime.”

The moment felt warm, Malcolm basked in it, his ignorance drowning out any possible comments in the courtroom. Malcolm glanced towards where the judge had sat. He let out a disgruntled yelp. The people that were once in the courtroom laid stiff as a board.

“Let’s get out of here. Goin’ forward we’re looking after ourselves only,” Tobias said. He turned around with a grab to Malcolm's arm and dragged him out of the courtroom. Though his face appeared pale as a ghost, Malcolm smiled. Tobias’ vice-like grip was oddly comforting.  

_Just like old times_ , he thought with fondness.

They walked down the long hallways together - a mutual silence encompassing them.

“So... why don't you just teleport us out?” Malcolm asked. 

“I can’t waste any mana,” Tobias replied. He squeezed Malcolm’s arm tighter. “Let’s be quick. I can feel Evelynn's aura somewhere nearby.” 

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance. Malcolm did a double take from seeing Jayce at the doorway. A dark purple mist encased his body. Jayce’s eyes burned with an agony Malcolm couldn’t deny.

“Jayce,” Malcolm whispered. He went to take a few steps towards him, but Tobias’ arm blocked him off. Tobias turned to face Malcolm and shook his head.

“Let me handle ‘em, short stack.” Tobias pushed him back. “This guy’s proven to get sucked in easy. I ain’t letting him touch you.” He swiped his hand through the air, four black cards appeared one by one during the motion. Dark electrical pulses emitted around Jayce in response. Malcolm shivered, both out of fear and the sudden change in temperature. He couldn’t stand to see the two men fight each other.

“Snap out of it, Jayce,” Malcolm said with a growl. He stomped his foot forward with a fist raised. “I know you’re stronger than this!”

“Malcolm, It was your choice that led me to this...” Jayce said. His killer stare locked into Malcolm’s eyes. “Your desires are your choices. You’ll pay the price for them.” Jayce swung his hammer towards Tobias, a blue spark of energy raced towards his target.

“Reflect,” Tobias shouted. He threw out one of his cards, conjuring a golden barrier. The attack bounced harmlessly against his shield before it quickly reformed and redirected towards Jayce.  

Jayce gritted his teeth and batted the magic blast back at Tobias, who easily denied his spell yet again with the same counterspell. Tobias grinned as the game of tennis sped up. Both men eyed each other as if the magic was non-existent.

Malcolm forced himself to breathe. He peeled his sight away from the nauseating battle before him. Instead, he focused on the empty stares and robotic like movement of both men.

 Jayce falling so low after knowing him briefly made him frown. Jayce’s heart was too open. Malcolm knew he had his own vices, but he felt jealousy was more destructive than his years of smoking and theft.

“Summon aery,” Tobias called. He tossed two cards from his hands. A blue spiritual familiar, shaped like a kitten appeared from Tobias’ card in a puff of smoke. It wagged its tail as it blinked to Jayce’s arm holding his hammer. An orange glass-like material encased his arms and legs, he struggled helplessly against the immobilizing spell. As the spell reflected off Tobias one last time, the purple mist dissipated. He glanced towards Malcolm and mouthed, _I’m sorry._  

The energy hissed as it collided with Jayce and exploded in a blinding white light. Malcolm closed his eyes, both the blinding light and loss brought him to tears. Tobias extended both of his arms outright, a barrier formed to shield them through the explosion of cement and glass. Chaotic sounds of walls collapsing and glass shattering surrounded them.

Eventually, the light dimmed from the blinding levels, only Jayce’s hammer laid in their path. A seared outline of his body laid on a nearby block of cement.

“Why...” Malcolm said, his tone full of apathy. He grimaced at the scene with his eyes closed and teeth clenched as tears streamed down his face. “Damn it!” He fell to his knees and punched the cracked floor.

“Sorry, partner,” Tobias spoke softly as he placed his hands on Malcolm’s shoulders. He massaged them tenderly before wrapping him in a loose embrace. “Evelynn won’t live long enough to hurt ya again.” His words were firm, yet comforting.  

“Thanks, Fate,” Malcolm wiped the remaining tears off his face before lifting himself off the ground with Tobias. He glanced back at him, thankful his puffy eyes concealed a tiny blush across his cheeks. “I’ll blow her head off myself if I need to.”

“Easy now, short stack.” Tobias playfully ruffled his hand through Malcolm’s hair. “I reckon we’re gonna look mighty suspicious if we stay here. Let’s save our sappy reunion for later.”

Malcolm nodded and walked beside him through the demolished hall and desecrated courtyard. Tobias smiled as he fumbled through his cards and withdrew three queens of diamonds. He tossed them in the air and clasped his hands together, then chanted a foreign mantra.

“Xia-nomeh.” The three cards created a grey whirlwind in reply to Tobias’ words. Malcolm froze in place as cycling magic caved in on them. Tobias locked his arm around Malcolm's “I ain’t vanishing without you no more.”

Malcolm blushed in return. The magical essence left his body lighter than feathers. He winced from both the change in weight and a sharp twinge in his stomach.

_Fuck,_ he mouthed as he gripped his gut. The dull pain flared to a burning sensation like someone had added fuel to a kindling fire. Both the magical energy surrounding him and Tobias faded in and out of sight.

“Hey, Malcolm! You okay?!” Tobias broke the spell with a quick snap of his fingers. The whirlwind of magic vanished on command. Tall wilted blades of grass concealed them from view, only the setting sun peeked through. Malcolm blinked twice after Tobias called his name. He noticed himself on the cold soiled floor, cupping his stomach.

“I think so.. how long was I laying like this exactly?” He sat upright with a grunt and rolled his shirt up to inspect where he the pain resided. His eyes widened, Leblanc’s mark from earlier had grown in size and blistered his skin. A few of the petals from the impression appeared to no longer be there. “What the fuck?”

Malcolm stared at Tobias, looking for an answer.

“You were down for about a minute. Did the matron cause this symbol?” Tobias asked, his voice stern.

“Great.. and yeah, she shanked me with her staff.” Malcolm rolled his eyes and stood up from the ground.

“Let me get a better look. Stand still.”

Tobias reached down and traced the spot delicately with his fingertips. Pulses of blue energy jolted across his eyes as he examined it. Malcolm winced, the pain flared up again with Tobias' touch, and the rose radiated an embar-like color as it adjusted a smidgen larger. Tobias tore his eyes away and removed his hand from the mark. He appeared mortified.

“Malcolm,” Tobias began as he gripped Malcolm’s shoulders, “I’m gonna need you to trust me, ok?”

Malcolm nodded, a concerned expression loomed over his face.

“You have a seal that’s shutting your mana off. It responds negative to magic. If I don’t do something quick, you will die.” He loosened his grip and stared into his eyes. “I’m not sure if I can dispel it, but Bard be damned if I’m gonna let you die.”

“Do what you gotta, Fate,” Malcolm muttered. He peered back over Tobias' shoulders where slivers of moonlight now slipped through the blades of grass.

_I just can’t catch a fucking break._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching into the main points of the plot finally. Thank you for reading so far. I appreciate all of the Kudos and kind comments.
> 
> Also, Malcolm may appear more emotional this chapter. I meant this chapter to serve as his breaking point.
> 
> Again, I'll try to be more consistent with updates. Happy Holidays!


	10. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias devises a plan to expel Leblanc's mark. In the interim, Malcolm discovers why Evelynn's desire spell impacted him.

Scattered brush and fallen tree limbs surrounded Malcolm and Tobias. They stood under several decayed trees, concealed from the silver moonlight. Malcolm sighed as he sat on a tree stump.

“Take your shirt off,” Tobias commanded.

“Fine, but if I freeze to death it’s your fault,” Malcolm replied. He rolled his eyes as he tugged his shirt off.

The cold winter night caused his teeth to chatter and the hairs on his arms to raise. Malcolm leered at Tobias as he huddled his arms together for makeshift warmth.

“Okay, now what?” Malcolm asked.

“To get rid of this mark, I'll be lookin' inside your conscience and mana system,” Tobias said. He motioned his hands with a cautious gesture.

Malcolm nodded but winced at his private thoughts being invaded. He let out an exhausted sigh and tilted his head back. The moon shimmered in blotches through the dead leaves and brush. He realized despite his initial objections, he had nothing to hide. Chills ran down his spine as Tobias’ cold fingertips traced his arms and neck. In response, waves of drowsiness pulled at Malcolm like the moon would to the tides. Malcolm heard Tobias speak, but his lips didn't move.

"I’ll try to make this quick." Tobias’ voice echoed around Malcolm. The thick dense brush faded to black, and, with another slow blink, replaced itself with a familiar scene.

"Whoa," Malcolm whispered while he turned his head to glance around. The scene washed around him to how the two first met.  

The event continued through its usual introduction, at a nearby wooden tavern where a wealthy man stayed. Malcolm’s past self breezed through picking the lock to his target’s room. He peered inside and stared in both shock and amusement. Tobias sat on the man's bed gleefully counting the assortment of golden coins. Malcolm's former self leered at Tobias with a scowl.

"What are you playin' at here, sir?" Malcolm asked. A blue pulse of mana sparked across his palm. He brandished his gun with a wave of his hand and stared at the other man with a cocky grin. His hand held the trigger firmly.

"Oh, are you the joker that got dealt after me?" Tobias quipped his reply as he brandished a joker card with a wave of his hand. He smirked and gazed into Malcolm’s eyes with a look of interest. "Or are you just lookin' for a slice as well?"

_Heh. This guy’s crafty and kinda cute._

Malcolm's cheeks kindled a slight cherry color. The thoughts from his past self came out in echos as if he spoke aloud. Tobias hearing these thoughts potentially made Malcolm cringe. His anxiety continued its upward hike as he continued to watch the two of them, all laughs and smiles.

The scene whipped away with a gust of wind to darkness, then, slowly, a new scene bled to the surroundings.

_Why did that rat do this?_

The floored voice came through strong enough to crack the ground from under him. Though defeat washed over him, Malcolm held his ground over the feelings being normal. His bloodied body laid helpless on the cold Ionian soil as endless curses lashed out over Tobias leaving without him.

The thoughts seemed endless, but they broke with a slow wither to black. Malcolm lingered in the darkness, thankful, as he desired solitude from his past. He closed his eyes, no distractions being all he wanted. He exhaled a thankful sigh and wondered how long Tobias would take to find a solution.

“Would it really be that terrible if I was gone?”

The mark burned as if to answer his question. He clenched his teeth together and let out a low growl as the pain ebbed away.

White flashes of light severed his blissful ignorance. Once again, another memory replayed.

Malcolm squinted his eyes with his mouth agape as the scene came into focus. His former self rested in a makeshift bed of tattered blankets and brush. Tobias stood several feet away against one of the several broken trees in the decayed vacant field.  This scene existed nowhere inside his memory. He dismissed it as a side effect of Tobias working inside him but watched the scene cautiously.

_This better be worth my while at eleven at night._

Malcolm’s past self stood up from the bedding and dusted himself off. He yawned, then stretched liberally before walking a few feet where Tobias stood.

“Ya know, Fate. I reckon you should let me sleep,” Malcolm said with a low yawn.

Tobias laughed and placed a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder. “Listen here partner, I got something to ask ya,” Tobias replied. He glanced into Malcolm’s groggy eyes, blue pulses of mana arched through his eyes like lightning bolts.

“This early in the mornin?” Malcolm facepalmed, then let his hand drop to his side.

“All you gotta tell me is one thing. What do you desire most?”

Uneasy intuition struck Malcolm. The withered trees, raw air, and shining silver moonlight proved this occasion should be memorable. Transparent magical rings flew towards his past self as Tobias repeated his earlier question. Malcolm watched intently as his old self fought against Tobias’ spell.

‘Damn it! I ain’t tellin him that.’

“I desire...” Malcolm’s doppelgänger clenched his teeth after the remark. He scowled at Tobias and glared into his eyes.

_What the hell, Fate!?_

Malcolm’s prior self scrunched his face up and jerked his gaze aside. Tobias placed one hand on Malcolm’s shoulder and another on his cheek and rubbed against his face with a tenderness Malcolm knew he’d remember. Tobias gently guided his face back towards his eyes.

“You can tell me anything, partner,” Tobias said. He carried a relaxed and encouraging tone. The pulses of magic returned. Malcolm’s cheeks burned a faint red color while he opposed the compulsion. He groaned, fighting magic proved to be worthless.  

“It’s... you!” Malcolm’s eyes widened, the hairs on his arms lifted at his confession. Tobias broke eye contact and threw his arms around him with a heartfelt sigh. Malcolm returned the embrace with his eyes clenched to a close and a curse under his breath.

“It’s all right.” Tobias squeezed his arms tighter around him. “I feel the same way, too.”

They stood in silence under the crescent moon. With a sharp turn of his head, Malcolm disengaged himself off the scene. He held a finger under his lip and furrowed his brow. Evelynn’s desire spell made sense now, but that still left an unanswered question. It was like an itch Malcolm couldn’t scratch.

A gust of wind snapped him back to the scene, blue zaps of energy encased around both Malcolm’s old self and Tobias. He watched with his mouth cupped in his palm as the realization crushed him.

“Forget both your feelings and what happened at midnight, Malcolm,” Tobias said. His voice croaked with regret, and his eyes watered with a loss Malcolm couldn’t deny hurt Tobias more than him. “I’m sorry.”

The scene vanished in a fade to black, leaving Malcolm alone to stomach the news. He stared blankly ahead, unsure of why Tobias would force him to forget.  

_Evelynn..._ He thought. _That sick whore._

The blank abyss dissolved into a colorful room, akin to his previous deadly encounter. Footsteps echoed in the little smog that remained. The traces of darkness unveiled Leblanc’s figure, her purple eyes stared into Malcolm’s. She smiled mischievously as she paced toward Malcolm. She giggled as she approached him with glee. The mark on his stomach burned in rhythm with her laughter. Malcolm stepped back from her advance while he clutched where the pain radiated.

“The black rose will bloom once more,” she said. Leblanc winked at Malcolm, and her body dissipated to an outline of dark energy. Crows surged from the dark clot of magic and flocked around Malcolm as he continued to walk backwards.

“Now I know why she wasn’t as strong before.” The crows caws and wings flapping overlapped with Leblanc’s voice.. “He made you forget. She only fed off of his pain.”

“That’s enough, wench.” Tobias' voice boomed in the distance. Malcolm shuddered. He took a moment to glance around, Tobias’ hand suddenly rested on his shoulder.  Tobias squeezed Malcolm’s shoulder, and a yellow card fell from the sleeve of his other hand. He held it between his fingers as he examined the flocking crows. “I’ve figured out your game, and you ain't taking him. You’re the disruption she put in here!”

“He’s already dead just about, but if you insist on trying to have at it,” she scoffed. Her voice came from above where the crows flocked. “Distortion.”

The crows appeared to multiply from her command.

“Xao-Tirivi!” Tobias shouted. He flicked the yellow card above them. Malcolm watched with awe as it combusted into a golden color, the flock of crows cascaded from the sky in yellow flames. With a motion of his hands, Tobias created a blue circle of magical energy. “I got just the trick.”

“Ethreal chains!” Leblanc bellowed. Silver chains spawned from the combustion above them, and latched around Malcolm’s body in the blink of an eye. Malcolm struggled helplessly as they pressed tighter into his skin. Impressions formed throughout his body as the metal links penetrated his skin.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Malcolm roared. He began to go limp, but the binding chains held him upright. Agonized cries escaped him while the chains drenched themselves in his blood. The bright red trails tricked down his legs into a small puddle under him.

“Sorry, Tobias. I’m sure you’ll draw a stronger hand next time,” Leblanc said with a laugh. Her whereabouts were unknown.

“Destiny!” Tobias shouted. Leblanc’s figure showed in the aftermath of Tobias’ explosion, and a sinister crimson eyeball lingered above her body. Tobias hissed at her, then summoned a few blank cards with a wave of his hand. “Gate.” He appeared in the sky behind her. She carried the tethers that bound Malcolm loosely around her fingertips. She tugged them lightly and laughed as Malcolm yelped with each pull. Tobias leered at the hand holding the chains and positioned the enchanted circle he conjured towards it. “Sever.”  He tossed the cards into the magical circle, a bright orb of energy strobed brighter each second.

"Sacré dieu!" Leblanc shouted. She spun around and tugged the shackle as a dazzling ray of light beamed from the circle. Her arm disintegrated to ashes, and facial expression went from bewildered to empty. Leblanc’s body fell from the sky onto the ground. Her body bounced several times several feet away from Malcolm. A burst of silver light emitted from the final impact, and her body dissolved into a shriveled black rose.

The chains that formerly bound Malcolm burst from his skin into tiny glass-like fragments. Blood coagulated on the floor as he gave way, quivering and wailing from the pain. He clutched his frame in a half-hearted fettle position and whispered endless curses under his breath.

“Gate.” Tobias teleported to the rose and squeezed it to dust. He smiled, another job’s work done and turned toward Malcolm. “Now would be a good time to stand up, princess."

Malcolm found despite his past injuries the pain relinquished, and he could stand.

“Fate.. t..thank you,” Malcolm stuttered his gratitude and turned towards Tobias.

“Any time, short stack.” Tobias slapped his shoulder and grinned.

The surrounding scene dissolved to black. The forest they previously settled in revealed itself. Malcolm opened his eyes and met Tobias’ gaze. He glanced at the ground and let out an empty sigh before speaking.

“Fate, why go to all that torment?” Malcolm stared back towards Tobias. His smiling expression hadn’t altered.

“Simple. Your reactions are stronger than mine.” Tobias wrapped his arm around Malcolm’s neck and perched on his lap and draped his legs behind his back. He rubbed his cheek with the same gentle touch from his memory absentmindedly.  “Behind that tough skin, you’re just a soft rabbit.”

“What’re you playing at?” Malcolm rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have came after you, anyway.”

“You sure?” Tobias pressed his face towards Malcolm’s as if to try him. Their noses touched each other’s slightly, and Tobias’ tender skin drew Malcolm closer.

“Shut up.” He pushed onward and grazed their lips together under the crescent moonlight. Malcolm wrapped his arms around Tobias and stood up with his arms cradled around him for support. He bit Tobias lip for control as he laid them on the ground with Tobias under him. The kiss broke as Malcolm pulled back and panted for breath.

“I’m a little upset you hid this from me,” Malcolm said between breaths.

“Well, I reckon it was better than us fueling her power to where she’d become the queen or some shit.” Malcolm rolled his eyes. Tobias being a smartass would never change. “I think we can stay like this for a little while though.”

He leaned in to kiss Malcolm again, they settled under the moonlight, embraced tightly. Malcolm recognized that no matter their adversary they at least had each other, and the hellfire embrace of agony that once gripped him felt a little more like heaven with Tobias in his arms.

 

\--------------------

 

“Those fools!” Evelynn screamed. She tossed the crystal in rage. The artifact shattered into fragments throughout the hideout and embedded into her prisoners' skin. Her demonic eyes and lashers flickered in and out as she seethed. “If Emelia couldn’t do it then I’ll have to take care of them myself!”

Evelynn paced around through the room and snatched Lux’s golden wand she captured from a nearby table. She fumed as the wand compelled itself from her touch. White light pulsed from the tips with heat waves that trailed behind. “If it means obliterating them in broad daylight or slicing them in darkness for their agony.. I’ll… Ngh!” 

Her temptations overcame her, and the inhuman features returned. She grinned as she stormed out the door, ready to tap into the two’s desires and feast.

 

**The End (Part 1)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic sort of ends with a cliffhanger. I’ve left it this way for two reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to tie up loose ends with Tobias and Malcolm, but not leave the ending 100% happy.
> 
> It opens up continuity in the second fic I had planned. I probably won’t release it for a while, as I plan to review all chapters of this fic and clean them up. I also want to completely finish writing a fic before I release one next time going forward.
> 
> When I'm ready to release the second part I'll upload chapters on a weekly basis. Until then, thanks for reading ^_^ ♥.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone that’s read, kudo’d commented, favorited, etc. Your support for the fic means a lot, and I had a blast writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> A huge thank you to all of my betas that have helped me improve in writing, especially MadManMaddox for breaking me out of purple prose.


End file.
